


Око бури. В тени Ангела

by Argee_Lince



Series: M42 [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о доверии и втором шансе.<br/>Соавтор - lim (aka Reymas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Тсагуальса

**Author's Note:**

> К этому же циклу принадлежат несколько текстов моих соавторов.  
> \- lim (aka Reymas).  
> * О Сангвинии - "Дельфин" и "Vitae": goo.gl/d8v7fI  
> * О Меркуции - "Хранитель": goo.gl/3jY5Cn  
> * О Рувене - "Перебежчик": goo.gl/iqUY8A  
> * О Конраде Кёрзе - "Режиссёр": goo.gl/fUyxsv  
> * Зарисовки о Конраде - goo.gl/qlStxW
> 
> \- Раньяр (Ensign)  
> * О Малкарионе и Рагуиле - "Омофагия": goo.gl/ZsgyTZ

**1**

Гилеан Ютен предпочитает не вдаваться в подробности своего второго рождения. Он достаточно хорошо знает, насколько прагматично-жестоким может быть его отец. Некоторые вопросы лучше не задавать – по крайней мере, пока не готов получить ответ в любом случае, каким бы он ни оказался. Гилеан понимает, что это малодушие – и всё же он не готов.  
Вернуться оказывается проще, чем он предполагал. Родственные связи часто помогают, а уж родственные связи с некоторыми Серыми Рыцарями... В общем, когда один из Серых едва ли не за ручку приводит к магистру Ордена Генезиса молодого апотекария и велит не задавать лишних вопросов – магистр ворчит, но не возражает. Гил остаётся на Ньюфаунде, а на его периодические отлучки в свободное время быстро привыкают смотреть сквозь пальцы – тем более что Ютен не злоупотребляет доверием. И в конце концов, тем, кто имеет дело с Серыми, лишних вопросов и правда лучше не задавать.  
Поначалу не очень привычно, когда обычные Астартес одного с ним роста, а не на полторы-две головы ниже. Ещё менее привычно видеть в зеркале юнца, лишь недавно вышедшего из возраста скаута. Но Гил быстро осваивается с новой ролью. В конце концов, он просто хочет убедиться, что история наследников Ультрадесанта сложилась удачно – а для этого не обязательно возвращаться во всём блеске и славе прямо в центре крепости Геры.

**2**

Относительно недалеко от Ньюфаунда, мира-крепости Ордена Генезиса, находится одна неприметная планетка – люди, поселившиеся здесь, дали своему миру имя Даркхарна. Она имеет столь малую ценность в глазах Империума, что даже не платит имперскую десятину. Когда несколько лет назад колонистам удалось выйти на связь с какой-то из более цивилизованных планет и получить ответ: "Боритесь. Процветайте" – они расшифровали послание верно: "Умрите на этой планете". Но им не дано знать об истинных причинах такого пренебрежения.  
У Империума долгая память. У Ордена Генезиса – немногим короче. Поэтому, не имея возможности эвакуировать людей с Даркхарны собственными силами, ближайшие братья Ультрамаринов берут мир под своё покровительство. Они всё ещё встречают в сражениях воинов в полночно-синей броне с крылатыми черепами, и всё ещё помнят истинное название мирка, от которого Империум так демонстративно отвернулся.  
На одном древнем змеином языке планета называется Тсагуальса.  
Магистр Генезиса не слишком верит, что призраки прошлого могут воскреснуть. Однако вера – не тот фактор, которому дозволено влиять на осторожность: варп-маячки тихо покачиваются в чёрном разноцветье Имматериума. И когда несколько из них внезапно подают сигнал, гордые потомки Тринадцатого Легиона реагируют на невозможное без суеты, но быстро и уверенно. Капитан Эней разворачивает "Венец и мантию", терпеливо ожидая в засаде. А выбрав миг, наносит точный и яростный удар.  
В высадке на "Эхо проклятия" апотекарий не участвует: капитан не считает возможным и необходимым выпускать молодняк против настоящих хищников. Поэтому Гил и полтора десятка юнцов, ещё даже не получивших права носить броню, собираются в апотекарионе и мучительно ждут исхода боя, лихорадочно вслушиваясь в звуки, слышные из общей вокс-сети.  
Взрыва луны они не видят – никто не озаботился снабдить апотекарион гололитами, передающими изображение космоса за бортом. Но Гилу хватает опыта понять, что с кораблём, мягко говоря, неладно. И тут оживает вокс. Разговор Энея и Талоса слышат все.  
 _– Я – Эней, капитан "Венца и мантии". Я не собираюсь слушать ни твои насмешки, еретик, ни твои посулы._  
– Говорит Талос с боевого корабля "Эхо проклятия". Ваша попытка абордажа провалилась, равно как и попытка сбежать от нашей мести. Прямо сейчас мы любуемся вашей гибелью на экранах гололитов. Если у тебя есть последнее слово для грядущих поколений, можешь сказать его сейчас. Мы запомним. Мы – Восьмой легион, и память у нас долгая.  
– Гнусные проклятые изменники! Чтоб тебе сгореть в том аду, что ждёт обманщиков и предателей!  
– Не сомневаюсь, что так и будет. Но ты доберёшься туда раньше меня. Умри, капитан. Гори, и пусть братья оплачут твою бессмысленно потерянную жизнь.  
Астартес – даже столь зелёные и неопытные – не впадают в панику. Однако им нужен командир, который подскажет, что делать. Гил, не раздумывая, привычно берёт командование на себя. Он знает, что не сможет спасти всех – но это не повод отказаться от попытки спасти хоть кого-то вообще. Прежде чем залпы носовых орудий "Эха проклятия" превращают обломки "Венца и мантии" в совсем уж бесполезный хлам, единственный штурмкатер успевает юркнуть в новорожденное поле астероидов.  
Через несколько часов отряд высаживается на Тсагуальсу.  
Посадка выходит аварийной: один из астероидов попадает в двигательный отсек. Штурмкатер дотягивает до поверхности на одном захлёбывающемся движке и ультрамаринском честном слове. К ближайшему городу – он называется Санктум – придётся идти пешком. Гил радуется, что заранее успел изучить показания ауспика и определить хотя бы примерное направление. Аварийный запас еды, хранившийся на штурмкатере, он тоже делит заранее. Теперь остаётся только дойти – занудно, но выполнимо. Не дожидаясь, пока догорят останки катера, отряд отправляется в путь.

**3**

Как выяснилось, связаться с братом, который находится в соседнем секторе, можно безо всяких астропатов. Разумеется, если у тебя есть такой брат, как Магнус Алый, и если он не держит на тебя зла. Технология, как клянётся отец Тысячи Сынов, давно отработана и не даёт сбоев, а материальную часть передатчика собирал лично Пертурабо, которого Сангвиний каким-то чудом сумел обаять. Бусина передатчика вшита в мышцы гортани, приёмник утоплен в левую височную кость. Сигнал можно послать только тому, у кого есть такой же колдовской вокс, но Гил не привередничает: возможности в любой момент поговорить с отцом и некоторыми братьями ему более чем достаточно.  
В первую же ночь на Тсагуальсе, убедившись, что с подопечными скаутами всё в порядке, Ютен связывается с Сангвинием.  
– Доброй ночи, – в голосе ощущается тёплая дружеская улыбка. – Это Гил. Извини, но, кажется, мне придётся отложить визит на Станцию – у нас тут аварийная высадка и ещё некоторое количество неприятностей.  
– Видимо, ночь действительно добра к тебе, – Сангвиний откликается сразу. Похоже, он не слишком занят. – Что у вас там стряслось?  
– Повелители Ночи вернулись на Тсагуальсу, изрядно тут побуянили и вышибли канал Астра Телепатика, который хоть как-то связывал тамошние поселения с Империумом. Мы оказались рядом и рванули на помощь. Капитан решил взять их на абордаж, но не рассчитал, так что на абордаж взяли нас, – Гил перебирает в памяти события, анализируя их и выстраивая цепочку из фактов, фактиков, обрывков наблюдений и собственного опыта. – Умудрились прикончить одного из чемпионов Ордена. Капитан скомандовал отступление и укрыл корабль за луной. После чего на связь вышел некто Талос из Восьмого Легиона, вежливо пожелал нам гореть в аду и взорвал луну. Корабль разнесло обломками, мне с отделением скаутов удалось высадиться на штурмкатере. Катер этого не пережил, остальные целы. Сейчас идём пешком в сторону ближайшего поселения – других вариантов я, увы, не вижу.  
– Надеюсь, вы не ухитрились высадиться прямо на логово Кёрза.  
– Нет, не ухитрились. Хотя, если я правильно помню карту – пойдём мимо него, это кратчайший путь. Надеюсь, Конрад не выпрыгнет оттуда, чтобы лично перекусать нас за подобное кощунство.  
– Он – вряд ли. Но если там снова поселились Повелители Ночи, то вряд ли пройдут мимо крепости. Мне послать сигнал спасателям и подвести Станцию поближе?  
– Я не один, со мной полтора десятка мелочи. И им пока не следует знать лишнего. С Повелителями Ночи, буде возникнет таковая необходимость, я разберусь сам. Зато если ты сумеешь тактично навести силы Империума на идею нас тут поискать – я буду тебе глубоко признателен. Сложность в том, что здесь сейчас очень неспокойно для любого рода псайкеров. Для астропатов и навигаторов – в том числе.  
– Можно предупредить Инквизицию, но они ещё больше расшевелят это гнездо. Предупрежу Гвардию. Так проще.  
– Ты успел прикормить ещё и Гвардию? – весело удивляется Гил. – Не ожидал от тебя такой ушлости, брат.  
– Не успел. Но они в целом очень уважают Ангелов Смерти, – Сангвиний говорит размеренно и отстраненно. Слышится щёлкание клавиш. – Так что договориться с каким-нибудь полковником не составит особенного труда.  
– Скорее всего, придётся организовывать массовую эвакуацию людей. Если Повелители Ночи по-прежнему считают Тсагуальсу своим владением – лучше её уступить. Эта мёртвая земля не стоит человеческой крови.  
– Да. И всё-таки заставить Администратум пометить этот мир как непригодный для заселения.  
– Идею проще проталкивать через Кровавых Ангелов. Они тебя признали, и Данте нет особой нужды перед кем-то отчитываться.  
– Может, и через них. Я обдумаю. И... поменьше превозмогай.  
Гил смеётся:  
– Да где тут особо превозмогать? Пешком шагать далековато, это правда. Впрочем, если ты совсем изнываешь от желания помочь – отправь кого-нибудь закопать у нас на пути пару ящиков консервов, чтоб приходилось экономить не настолько жёстко. Как раз под стенами Кёрзовой крепости и закопай. Пусть потом мелочь удивляется, как консервы столько тысяч лет хранились, а всё как новенькие!  
– Ты меня знаешь, спуск консервов будет принят за ковровую бомбардировку, – фыркает Ангел.  
– Поручи Тарвицу, он аккуратный!  
– Да сразу Риланора спустить. И консерва, и помощь.  
– Не надо Риланора! – притворно ужасается Ютен. – Не дай же Терра, ему обшивку при посадке поцарапают! Конечно, дредноут в истерике – это изрядная боевая сила... но я предпочту обычные консервы.  
– Тебе ещё и в истерике?! Может, опять предложить ему розовый бант на пушку повязать? – Сангвиний смеётся, но вскоре обрывает смех. – Всё, я, похоже, нашёл вам спасательную группу. Отвлекусь на переговоры.  
– Удачи, – прощается Гил. – Как разберёмся тут – я всё-таки к тебе загляну.  
– Жду, – Ангел заканчивает сеанс.

**4**

Дальше они просто идут по Тсагуальсе, постепенно теряя счёт времени. Гил устанавливает режим дня и распорядок движения, распределяет ночные дежурства, умудряется подбадривать и поддерживать всех. Постепенно Астартес начинают верить, что их упрямство не бессмысленно. Через три с лишним недели они останавливаются на ночёвку у руин крепости Восьмого Легиона. Ауспик молчит, но Ютен знает, что руины могут экранировать сигнал. Ночную вахту он берёт на себя.  
Примерно половина ночи проходит спокойно – а потом под лязг брони и рычание сервоприводов является дредноут Повелителей Ночи. Гил жестом велит своим вскочившим подопечным оставаться на месте, попутно оценивая уязвимые места противника. Вместе с тем он обращает внимание, что орудия дредноута – не в боевом положении. Это странно, но обнадёживает.  
Дредноут неторопливо приближается к стоянке воинов Генезиса и замирает на небольшом расстоянии – словно приглашая к переговорам. Гил делает пару шагов навстречу гостю, сразу обозначая расстановку сил. Повелитель Ночи несколько секунд молчит, изучая собеседника, потом сообщает, не утруждаясь предварительными расшаркиваниями:  
– Меня зовут Малкарион. Ты пойдёшь со мной.  
Капитана не удивляет, что Ультрамарин не выказывает страха – в конце концов, их этому учат. Едва ли не визитная карточка и Легиона, и всех Орденов-наследников: мы, мол, страха не ведаем. Однако, честно признаться, гордость Повелителя Ночи всё же слегка уязвлена.  
– Почему именно я? Что тебе требуется? Что будет, если я откажусь?  
Гил помнит его. Военный стратег Восьмого, автор нескольких фундаментальных трудов по стратегии и тактике. Естественно, Малкарион писал, сверяясь в первую очередь с доктриной собственного Легиона – однако Робаут Жиллиман в своё время не поленился изучить "Тёмный путь". Информация – это победа. И Гил знает, что с Малкарионом можно договориться.  
– Апотекарий, – роняет дредноут, отвечая сразу на два вопроса. – И у тебя за спиной твой... молодняк.  
Ютен думает. Взвешивает. Анализирует.  
Вряд ли в системе будут две группировки Повелителей Ночи. Может быть, удастся познакомиться с Талосом?  
– Хорошо. Я иду с тобой. Но остальных вы оставите в покое.  
– Пусть ждут. Ты нужен временно.  
Гил разворачивается к отделению, напряжённо ждущему результата переговоров.  
– Я иду с ним. Север, остаёшься за старшего. Ждать меня здесь сутки, если не вернусь – идти прежним курсом. Осталось не так много, вы дойдёте. На крепость не нападать.  
– Но... – пытается протестовать Север.  
– Это приказ. Я не для того вытаскивал вас с "Венца и мантии", чтоб вы расшибли лбы об дредноут Повелителей Ночи.  
– Есть, сэр, – Север салютует, словно уходящему на смерть герою. Остальные скауты присоединяются.  
Гил усмехается под шлемом. При чём тут героизм? Дредноут или нет, а если Астартес Восьмого в столь жалком состоянии, что вынуждены обращаться к помощи потомков Тринадцатого...  
И что бы о них ни говорили – Повелители Ночи умеют быть благодарными.

**5**

Боль.  
Это привычно. Это нормально.  
Значит – живой. Или как? Наверное, есть жизнь после смерти? Или нет? Тьфу ты. Неважно. Этот вопрос можно будет потом решить. Или Талосу с Меркуцием задать, они умные.  
Талос. Варпов пророк, ну почему...  
Гнев.  
Яркая вспышка привычного бешенства, всепоглощающего и болезненного. Туман заволакивает остатки разума – и тут же рассеивается.  
Нет, ну не смешно уже! Тому демону что, прошлой раздачи люлей оказалось мало? Так, всё, хватит сопли лить. Разобраться с Талосом, философией и общим смыслом бытия можно будет потом.  
Узас тяжело поворачивает голову и пытается сориентироваться. В руках нет оружия. На теле – доспеха. Почему? Неважно, сейчас нет, а потом будет – методики убеждения окружающих оказать безвозмездную помощь бедным маленьким Астартес у Повелителей Ночи отработаны не хуже, чем у каких-нибудь Астральных Когтей.  
Бедный и маленький прислушивается к окружающей его среде, по определению враждебной. И слышит знакомый шум сервомоторов, тихие голоса – ага, Вариил. Вроде бы ругается с Люкорифом. Надо же, живые оба. Ходячая рапторская падаль, понятное дело, везде выкрутится, а апотекарий... Апотекарий – это диагноз и личная узасова аквила на загривке, как у Дорна, чтоб ему в музее икалось!  
– Ещё один вернулся в мир живых, – ехидно и одобрительно ворчит Вариил. – Или всё-таки тебя надо было скормить Люкорифу? Он голодный.  
Узас складывает пальцы в жесте, равно обозначающем, куда и насколько быстро нужно пойти всем, кто не сочтёт его, Узаса, здоровым и желающим и дальше скользить во тьме.  
Повелитель Ночи медленно, со значением, приподнимается на локте – гравитация на Тсагуальсе какая-то особенно гравитационная, так и держит, как приляжешь. Почти как родная койка после тяжёлого боя. Нет, ещё хуже.  
– Где Талос? – хрипло выдавливает Узас через несколько минут. Он уже успел осознать, что находится в каких-то катакомбах в обществе раптора, апотекария и дремлющего дредноута. А, ещё под ногами у Малкариона болтается какая-то женщина. Не Октавия, даже странно. Отсутствие Кириона радует несказанно, но вот Валкоран опять куда-то задевался.  
– Геройски погиб. С эльдаркой в обнимку, – раптор – существо, к сентиментальности не склонное, и не слишком заботится о сохранении душевного спокойствия рядом находящихся. – Кирион тоже. Только мы остались. Ты не буянь. Не до того.  
Узас вздыхает и садится. Оружия всё так же поблизости не обнаруживается. Повелитель Ночи резко оскаливается.  
– Если оружие не вернёте, буду! Зря я этого быка недоделанного посылал? Он меня на счётчик поставить решил, ну я и...  
Жертва кхорнитского произвола машет руками, пытаясь жестами выразить, как могучим усилием воли, подкреплённым обидой на себя и гневом на всех остальных, выкорчевал из себя всё то, что некоторые особенно пафосные имперцы называют ростками порчи. Экспрессия, впрочем, понятнее ничего не делает. Люкориф и Вариил с одинаковым скептицизмом воспринимают эту пантомиму. Да что бы они понимали!  
Слабость – сдаться и воспользоваться чужим даром? Нет. Слабость – не суметь от него отказаться. Не суметь подняться под грузом долга. Это – слабость. Остальное не имеет значения.  
– Что тут произошло-то? – наконец спрашивает Узас, махнув рукой на все попытки объясниться. Вон, Ловцу Душ пытался объяснить, он не услышал. Стоп, нет, не надо про него думать. Не сейчас.  
– Малкарион привёл апотекария. Из Генезиса. Не слишком опытного, но лучше, чем ничего. Мы что смогли, то заштопали. Однако это временное решение, мне будут нужны... – Вариил хмурится, что-то подсчитывая на пальцах.  
– А дальше куда? – Узас нетерпеливо перебивает его размышления.  
– Вы за навигатором. Я останусь здесь, – грохает со стороны дредноута.  
"И наконец-то самоубьёшься", – мысль читается на обоих лицах и одном шлеме совершенно отчётливо. Малкарион не реагирует. Он принял решение.  
– Ладно, – Узас пошатывается, поднявшись на ноги, но тут же находит себе твёрдую и надёжную опору в лице (или что там у неё?) стенки. – Я так понимаю, за этими твоими штуками, Вариил, надо в город идти? Их вообще можно достать там, или мне пойти Генезис ограбить?

**6**

Сангвиний и хотел бы тщательно выбрать время, но не знает, где именно находится брат. Точно он знает только одно – Гил по уши в работе, и просто так поболтать не получится. Однако информация кажется Ангелу достаточно важной.  
Он посылает сигнал, что хочет поговорить. И ждёт ответа.  
– Через полчаса, Ангел, – устало отзывается Ютен. – Или у тебя что-то срочное?  
– Нет. Я подожду, – и он ждёт. Спустя тридцать одну минуту Сангвиний снова выходит на связь.  
– Теперь ты свободен?  
– У меня есть целых четверть часа, – Гил находит в себе силы улыбнуться брату.  
– Я быстро. Лорд-командующий Тирон Вариус любезно согласился помочь и выделил транспорт и сопровождение. Они уже в варпе. Расчётно прибудут через пять-шесть терранских недель.  
– Пять-шесть недель – вполне терпимо. Продержаться-то я могу ещё достаточно долго, но знал бы ты, как я хочу спать!  
– Ничего, хоть мозги разомнёшь, вспомнишь, каково примархом быть – а то засиделся в своем апотекарионе, – Сангвиний молчит несколько секунд. Потом добавляет: – Конрад притащил на Станцию некоего Талоса. Вполне возможно, что того самого.  
– Талоса? – мгновенно навостряет уши Гил. – Хотел бы я выяснить, того или нет... А насчёт мозгов – на Макрагге у меня хотя бы тетрархи были!  
– Можно уточнить... минуту, – Сангвиний отвлекается ещё ненадолго. Потом хмыкает. – В том, что разнёс луну над Тсагуальсой, признался. Тетрархов назначь, что там, нет вообще никакого начальства?  
– Кроме меня – никакого. Насчёт Талоса – понял, спасибо. Что-то ещё важное есть?  
Пока непонятно, как именно можно воспользоваться сведениями о текущем местонахождении блудного кёрзова детища. Однако информация лишней не бывает.  
– Пока нет. Жду тебя в гостях, – Ангел отключается.  
Навигатор Станции получает приказ проложить курс к Тсагуальсе. Не то чтобы Сангвиний опасался, что брат не справится – однако если ему потребуется помощь, лучше оказаться поближе.  
Гил встряхивается и надевает шлем. Нужно пройтись по городу, проверить, как идёт подготовка. Осталось всего пять или шесть недель до появления лорда Вариуса. На Тсагуальсе же полно гражданских, для которых полчаса отставания от графика – не "омерзительно", а "малозаметная допустимая погрешность".

**7**

Узас идёт по ночному городу и чувствует себя идиотом. Мало того, он чувствует себя беспомощным идиотом, что значительно хуже.  
Одно из заданий, выданных ему на дорожку добрым Живодёром, он выполнил – Марлона затесалась в толпу беженцев и ищет там Октавию с Септимусом. Дальше уже её с Вариилом проблемы, как они будут друг друга находить.  
Вот со вторым заданием всё куда менее радужно. Допустим, деньги он добыл – невелика сложность помародерствовать в паникующем городе. Но как искать лекарства и оборудование, названия которых Узас даже мысленно произнести не может, не то что вслух?!  
Впереди мелькает фигура в силовом доспехе. Повелитель Ночи в очередной раз проклинает гомон и топот толпы, который не позволяет заблаговременно услышать шум сервомоторов. Броня красная с бронзовой отделкой, наплечники и шлем белые. Ха, ещё немного, и Узас сам начнет верить, что ему помогает какой-нибудь бог! Впрочем, нет, хватит с него богов. Ему просто везет.  
Повелитель Ночи ускоряет шаг, бесцеремонно отпихивая с дороги всех менее везучих. И хлопает Астартес по плечу. В конце-то концов, вряд ли среди ошмётков Генезиса найдется ещё один апотекарий.  
– Привет, Ультрамаринчик! – широко улыбается Узас, глядя на собеседника непроницаемо чёрными глазами махрового, но счастливого нострамского идиота.  
Гил разворачивается, хватаясь за болтер – раньше, чем успевает подумать. Однако подумать он успевает до того, как начать стрелять.  
Узаса он узнаёт сразу – трудно не узнать того, чьё лицо как минимум наполовину собрано твоими собственными руками. Повелитель Ночи без доспеха – впрочем, он прав: так-то поди определи, может, он Гвардеец Ворона вообще! Разумно. Гил смотрит на заразительную улыбку недавнего пациента и коротко улыбается в ответ. Как бы там ни было, апотекарию приятно видеть, что его усилия не пропали втуне. Хотя, конечно, солнечное дружелюбие Узаса – не повод терять бдительность.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Ютен всё же убирает руку с болтера, но говорить старается твёрдо и строго.  
– Гуляю! Веришь? – Повелитель Ночи ухмыляется ещё шире. – Охочусь. Тебя вот поймал.  
– Поймал, – Гил пытается сохранять серьёзность. – И что теперь? В логово доедать потащишь?  
– Нет. Буду зверским образом пытать, – Узас отходит в сторону, проламываясь сквозь толпу, как медведь сквозь кустарник. – Отойдём? Ну, чтоб не посреди дороги.  
Ультрамарин вздыхает, но следует за ним.  
– Ты намерен зверски пытать меня прямо здесь?  
– О да. На устрашение всем этим смертным, – Астартес достаёт из кармана помятую бумажку на редкость непритязательного вида. Аккуратно разворачивает и протягивает апотекарию. – Узнаёшь эти слова?  
Ютен берёт бумажку и внимательно изучает. Список оборудования и медикаментов, написанный аккуратным бисерным почерком. Коллега Вариил, видимо.  
– Я не только узнаю слова, я ещё и знаю, как всё оно выглядит. Но сейчас у меня в наличии практически ничего из списка нет. Если ты подождёшь несколько дней, возможно – я сумею раздобыть большую часть.  
Не преступно делать глупости – преступно не доводить дело до конца. Подумать как следует – нужно было не штопать Узаса с Вариилом в крепости Кёрза, а добивать. И их, и раптора, и дредноут – уж как-нибудь справился бы. Однако Гил всё ещё не привык равнодушно бросать раненых и беспомощных, положившихся на его честь и милосердие. Будь они хоть трижды врагами.  
Не преступно делать выбор. Преступно не следовать выбранным путем. Узас медленно кивает. Он обратился к этому человеку, и теперь должен ему доверять. По крайней мере, насколько он знает апотекариев, ими становятся не столько за таланты врачевателя, сколько за определенный вид безумия.  
– Несколько дней нас уже не убьют. Как тебя можно будет найти?  
– Ты можешь просто остаться здесь. Под моей защитой. Где тебя разместить – я найду. В крайнем случае, моё собственное жильё почти всё время пустует.  
Это тоже – безумие. Доверять шавке Императора... хотя зачем себя обманывать? Он и так доверяет жиллимановскому щенку свою жизнь. И не только свою.  
 _Не преступно делать..._  
Узас мотает головой и встряхивается. Тело отзывается резкой болью, заставляющей зашипеть. Боль – привычна. Но каждый раз чертовски неприятна. И Повелитель Ночи решается.  
– Сойдёт. И кормить тоже будешь!  
– Буду, – соглашается Гил. – Я почти закончил обход, думал ещё пару вопросов решить, но раз так – сначала с тобой разберусь. Заодно проверю, как там у тебя что зажило.

**8**

Люди редко различают между собой Астартес разных Орденов. Люди умеют не задавать Астартес лишних вопросов. Поэтому Гил просто приводит Узаса к себе и щедрым жестом обводит место своего обитания. Роскошным его не назовёшь: мебели под габариты космодесантников местные не нашли, поэтому несколько одеял просто брошены на застеленный ковром пол. Низкий столик в углу, несколько подушек для сидения. Собственно, и всё.  
– Располагайся, – радушно приглашает хозяин. – Сейчас поесть принесу, но у меня только стандартные пайки.  
Узас лишь пожимает плечами. Нашёл великую проблему!  
– Еда же. Тащи, – Повелитель Ночи тяжело опускается на одно из одеял. Раны, потеря крови и усталость продолжают делать местную гравитацию совершенно непреодолимой.  
Гил смотрит на совершенно выжатого Узаса. Значит, к недосыпу придётся ещё и поголодать слегка. Ничего, уж как-нибудь можно продержаться. Узасу сейчас нужнее.  
Три дневных пайка – всё, что Ютен может дать, не обделяя своих.  
Узас о таких мелочах, как голодание Ультрамаринов, не задумывается. Раз выделил, то готов пожертвовать голодающим. Но Повелитель Ночи искренне благодарен. Да, апотекарии безумны. Все до одного. Однако это хорошая разновидность безумия.  
От пайков не остается и следа уже через десять минут. Узас не спешит, но привычка быстро есть вырабатывается в детстве и уже никуда не уходит.  
Гил садится напротив. Он тоже устал.  
– Что вы собираетесь делать дальше? – интересуется он.  
– Не знаю, – Узас закрывает глаза. – Наверное, как обычно. Как-нибудь. Раньше у нас думал Талос... А сейчас, наверное, Вариил придумает.  
Проблема действительно была. Ладно, Малкарион собирается остаться здесь и залечь спать – в робкой надежде, что его больше не разбудят. У Вариила какие-то планы на то геносемя, что утащил Делтриан. Наверное, на корабль с беженцами придётся просачиваться, а там по обстоятельствам.  
Повелитель Ночи морщится. Сжимает руку в кулак. И с размаху бьёт им по полу, разъярённо шипя.  
– Jiszion samt! – ругань смешивается с рычанием. – Талос, сука, нашёл время сдохнуть, когда ты нужен!  
– А он тебе действительно нужен? – осторожно уточняет Гил. Кажется, он начинает нащупывать решение проблемы, которое так или иначе устроит всех.  
Узас зло щерится. Ультрамарин ухитрился попасть в самое больное.  
– Нужен. Я не успел... – Астартес резко обрывает себя и устраивается поудобнее. – Неважно. Он мёртв. Надо учиться выживать без него.  
– Не всё заканчивается со смертью.  
– Дредноут из него тоже уже не сделаешь.  
– Я о другом. Имматериум. Море Душ.  
– А, это, – Узас морщится. – Это к колдунам.  
 _Преступно не доводить начатое до конца._  
– Я знаю, где он. И если ты хочешь его видеть – могу обеспечить. Нет, убивать тебя для этого не потребуется.  
– Ты ещё и колдун? – Повелитель Ночи приподнимается. Мускулы на плечах напрягаются.  
– Я – нет, – успокаивает Гил. – Но я действительно знаю. И действительно могу. Вообще отправить вас всех отсюда на Станцию было бы выходом – в том числе для вас.  
– Куда? – Узас слегка расслабляется.  
– Космическая станция, фактически – "скиталец". Гарнизон – порядка сотни Астартес из нескольких Легионов, смертные – частично местные, частично по контракту. Есть ещё пара таких же, призраков как Талос. Кстати, там можно не только получить всё, что указано в твоём списке, но и найти бригаду приличных медицинских сервиторов.  
Оговорку насчёт "Легионов" Гил честно не замечает. Узас тоже не обращает на неё внимания. Он привык измерять армии Легионами, а не Орденами, и отвыкать пока не собирается.  
– Призраков... – что ж, он видел многое. И призраков в том числе. Смерть воистину не конец. – Вот угораздило его. Но я должен сначала переговорить с остальными.  
– Сколько времени ты сюда добирался?  
– У меня вокс есть.  
– Хорошо. Я выйду, чтоб не мешать говорить. Если они согласятся – значит, довезу тебя до крепости на местном транспорте. Мне надо успеть обернуться как можно быстрее, чтоб на моё отсутствие обратили поменьше внимания.  
– Ладно, – Узас касается рукой микробусины, настраивая канал.  
Гил возвращается через несколько часов – видимо, занимается решением тех самых вопросов, от которых его отвлекло появление Узаса. Возвращается и с порога спрашивает:  
– Что вы решили?  
– Поехали, – кивает Повелитель Ночи.  
Совещание вышло коротким и ёмким. Вариил и Люкориф, не сговариваясь, махнули рукой и решили, что хуже уже не будет – некуда. Малкарион, судя по сопутствующим звукам, был недоволен, но обречённо согласился, ворча, что даже один из Первого Когтя найдёт авантюру, в которую влипнуть, и что выпускать их из-под присмотра нельзя ни на минуту.  
– Тогда – за мной, – командует Гил.  
На его удачу, он на Тсагуальсе – старший по званию, и не обязан никому отчитываться, зачем забирает из гаража грузовик и куда отправляется на ночь глядя.  
Добравшись до крепости, он в очередной раз выходит на связь с Сангвинием.  
– Брат мой, как ты отнесёшься к тому, что я прибуду к тебе в гости не один?  
– Брат начинает задумываться о том, чтобы начать брать плату за постой, – Ангел отвечает не сразу и слегка охрипшим со сна голосом. – Кто на сей раз?  
– Компания Талоса. Один просто Астартес, апотекарий, раптор и дредноут. Его ты, кстати, наверняка знаешь. Малкарион.  
– Хм... надо же, – Сангвиний задумывается. – Что ж, я не против его присутствия.  
– Тогда открывай телепорт и забирай нас на Станцию. Мы сейчас в крепости Конрада, точку выхода засекай по мне.  
– Изверг... ждите.  
Сангвиний вынужден подняться с постели и пойти отдавать распоряжения. Можно было бы начать артачиться, но Робаут из тех людей, которым проще дать, что они просят, чем объяснять, почему ты этого делать не хочешь.  
Телепорт открывается через семнадцать минут. Достаточно большой, чтобы протиснулся даже дредноут. 


	2. Глава 2. Станция "Прыжок Дельфина"

**1**

В Море Душ нет направлений. Времени тоже. Зато есть движение.  
Талоса ведёт страсть. Ведёт одно-единственное желание. Он должен увидеть отца.  
Как именно он оказывается схвачен когтистой рукой, Валкоран не понимает. Зато отлично знает эту хватку.  
А ещё сразу понимает, что Конрад недоволен. И недоволен лично им, Талосом.  
За что? Что именно он сделал не так?  
Он не смог вернуть Легион. Не смог разрушить Империум. Не смог ничего, только раззадорил эльдаров и привёл к смерти тех, кто ему доверился.  
Примарх вполне имеет право быть недовольным.  
Талос пытается что-то сказать, но его не слушают. Когда Ночной Призрак так рычит, лучшее, что можно сделать – спрятаться. В дальнем углу. Под рампой. Возможно, там он тебя не тронет.  
Ловец Душ чувствует, что его швыряют. И внезапно начинает видеть. Нет, не так. ВИДЕТЬ.  
Там, в Море Душ, он видел не глазами, но тут...  
Полумрак. Приятный, ласкающий. Слышно дыхание и сердцебиение двух человек. Точнее, примарха и Астартес.  
Талос выпрямляется, едва не скатившись на пол. Тело отчаянно сопротивляется попыткам подняться.  
– Забирай, – этот рокочущий баритон Валкоран узнаёт сразу. Кому его отдаёт примарх? Зачем? – Он вывалился ко мне, пробив границу между Имматериумом и реальным миром, но долго так всё равно не продержался бы. Здесь пусть живёт. Я пока улажу вопросы с Сангвинием.  
Ночной Призрак разворачивается и уходит, оставляя Талоса наедине с... кем?  
Ловец Душ все-таки встаёт. Упирается взглядом в знакомое, уже полузабытое лицо.  
– Вандред?! – выдыхает он. И добавляет, совершенно нелогично: – А где клешня?  
– На "Завете" оставил, – паскудно ухмыляется Вандред. – Что, с клешнёй я тебе больше нравился?  
На самом деле, Талос сейчас волнует его очень мало. Отец, здесь! Нет, Анрати знает, что Конрад Кёрз вполне жив и иногда появляется на Станции. Только одно дело – знать, и совсем другое – вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глаза в глаза, слышать его голос, дыхание... Очень тянет сгрузить пророка в ближайшее кресло и кинуться следом за примархом, но Вандред хорошо умеет слышать приказы, даже невысказанные. Если сейчас бросить Талоса, отец будет недоволен. А испытывать на собственной шкуре недовольство Ночного Призрака – совсем не то, чего хочется бывшему брату-сержанту.  
Талоса слегка шатает. Но он всё же выпрямляется и пристально, с лёгким прищуром, вглядывается в лицо командира. Ухмылочка у Вандреда, конечно, пакостная. Но до тех гримас, что выдавал под настроение Вознесённый, ему как Саламандре до победы в конкурсе красоты, устроенном Детьми Императора.  
– Я в тебя почти перестал верить...  
– Ты ещё рыдать начни, – фыркает Анрати, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. – Я тебе что, Труп-на-Троне – в меня верить?  
На самом деле брат-сержант (ныне флот-коммандер) смущён и растроган: Талос смотрит на него, как на чудо, которого никогда не ждал, а оно возьми и случись. Но демонстрировать чувства Вандред не любит, не умеет и считает позорной слабостью – потому и пытается ёрничать.  
– Да, ты выглядишь несколько лучше, – Валкоран бесцеремонно устраивается в кресле. Удобно всё-таки без доспеха... – Остальные тоже здесь?  
Радость радостью, а в ситуации уже пора разобраться.  
– Остальных не видел. Зато периодически мимо пробегает Севатар, он меня сюда и приволок. Какой волной меня на его корабль вынесло – лучше у кого-нибудь из Тысячников спроси, когда заглянут – я в этих материях ничего не понимаю.  
– Всё-таки жив... или уже нет? – Талос даже не удивляется. После явления примарха остальное кажется мелочами. Которые, впрочем, нужно уложить в систему и использовать на благо Легиона. – Я точно помню, что умер.  
– Севатар – жив, здоров, орёл. Серым Рыцарем заделался, потом и от них свалил. Теперь на вольных хлебах. Вот какого фрага ты позволил себе сдохнуть, скотина – ты мне сейчас объяснишь! – Анрати переходит на нострамский, и ему прекрасно удаётся рычать и шипеть одновременно.  
Талос скалится в ответ, подбираясь. Сейчас он всё равно не отобьётся, но и сдаваться не намерен.  
– Эльдары. Я знал, что так будет, – пророк рычит не менее яростно. – Делтриан вывез геносемя. Вариил сделает, что должно!  
– Прор-рок, мать твою пробирку, – неохотно сдаёт позиции Вандред. – И на варпа ж лысого вам нужны все ваши таланты, если вы при этом сделать ни хрена не можете?  
– Быстро ты забываешь, что я делал и ради какого таланта Вознесённый меня вообще терпел, – Валкоран язвит и всё ещё на взводе, но тоже постепенно остывает. – Кстати, куда ты его дел?  
– Он предал меня ради клешни! – Анрати старательно добавляет в голос трагические нотки. – Всё это время он любил её, а не меня – и остался с ней на "Завете!"  
– Хотелось бы уточнить, – задумчиво раздаётся от двери, и Конрад неторопливо заходит, закрывая её за собой. – Кто такой Вознесённый?  
Вандред разворачивается и смотрит примарху в лицо. Он знает, что виновен, и не намерен увиливать от ответа – и ответственности за свои проступки.  
– Демон, которому я едва не позволил себя сожрать. И которого напоследок всё же сумел прикончить. Я собирался просто воспользоваться им и выкинуть, однако не рассчитал собственные силы.  
Честно говоря, он подозревает, что "боролся и победил" может не перевесить "поддался". Но уж что есть.  
Кёрз молчит, разглядывая своих детей, которых он и детьми-то не признавал никогда – только кого это волновало раньше и волнует сейчас? Талос напряжён, он готов вклиниться между Анрати и Конрадом, но знает, что так сделает только хуже. Каждый отвечает за свои деяния сам. В одиночку.  
Примарх молчит. Делает несколько плавных шагов, приблизившись к Вандреду.  
На руках Ночного Призрака нет когтей. Но оплеуха от этого не становится менее тяжёлой и звучной.  
– За свою глупость ты уже поплатился жизнью. Я не стану отнимать посмертие. Его ты всё же заслужил.  
Вандред с трудом удерживается на ногах – но справедливое наказание принимает молча. И всё так же молча опускается перед отцом на одно колено.  
Кёрз смотрит на него сверху вниз. Поворачивает голову к Валкорану, однако тот явно не чувствует себя ни в чём виноватым. Только едва не сломал подлокотники кресла, вцепившись в них побелевшими от напряжения пальцами.  
– Я уладил формальности. Вандред Анрати, я оставляю Ловца Душ на твоё попечение. Возможно, сюда придут другие Повелители Ночи. Встань, флот-коммандер. У вас обоих ещё есть вопросы?  
Талос медленно качает головой. Нет.  
Вандред встаёт. Тоже качает головой. И с отчаянной решимостью – а, будь что будет! – делает шаг вперёд, лбом утыкаясь примарху в плечо.  
Такой поворот событий становится неожиданностью для обоих пророков. Хотя приятно, когда неожиданности не приводят к проблемам. Конрад кладёт ладонь на голову блудного сына. Что с ним делать дальше, он не представляет.  
На его счастье, блудному сыну большего не требуется. Вандред понимает, что и это, скорее всего, очередная иллюзия – но он всю жизнь искал любви или хотя бы одобрения отца. И если сейчас есть возможность пусть на несколько секунд поверить, что примарх действительно им доволен – Анрати не находит в себе сил отказаться. С Вознесённым, кстати, вышло примерно так же: брата-сержанта поймали именно на желании совершить нечто, достойное памяти примарха...  
Конрад делает шаг назад, разрывая контакт.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что мне не придётся ругаться из-за вас с Сангвинием. Прибудет Малкарион – сообщите.  
Ночной Призрак разворачивается, мельком кивнув на прощание обоим, и неслышно исчезает во тьме коридора.  
Ловец Душ провожает отца недоуменным взглядом. Переводит его на Вандреда.  
– Может, теперь ты мне объяснишь, что это было, где я и что все это значит?  
Вандред плюхается в кресло напротив.  
– Добро пожаловать на станцию имени дохлых героев Империума, пророк. Ты как, предпочтёшь воспринимать всё на трезвую голову, или тебе налить? Предупреждая вопросы – фенрисийский эль тут есть. И не только он.  
– На трезвую. Мне потом с этим работать.  
– Ладно. Станция большую часть времени болтается в варпе, периодически выходит в реальное пространство. Основной род занятий: спасение заблудившихся в варпе кораблей. Основной контингент: Астартес, улизнувшие с Истваана-III. Смертный экипаж: часть отрабатывает своё спасение по контракту, обычно – года два, часть уже прижилась и работает постоянно. Лорд-командующий станции: примарх Сангвиний. Его заместитель: Тарик Торгаддон, Второй капитан Лунных Волков. Оба дохлые, – после краткой паузы Вандред добавляет: – Тарик тоже у демона из зубов выдрался, хотя и не совсем своими силами.  
– Гм. А как дохлые герои выживают в реальном пространстве? Я помню эти ощущения, неприятно. Крайне.  
– Не знаю, как оно осуществляется чисто технически, но в реальном космосе дохлые герои вселяются в материальные предметы. Начальство – в статуи имени себя, могу потом храм показать. Я остаюсь на мостике, в командном троне. Общение – через специальные передатчики, нечто типа сервиторов-астропатов. С псайкерами можем общаться напрямую. Сангвиний как-то договорился с Магнусом – что в целом не слишком удивительно. Да, и чинимся мы на Медренгарде.  
– Ну хоть не в Мальстрёме! – вздыхает Талос. – Надо пойти к начальству, поговорить. А, кстати. С каких пор ты тут флот-коммандер?  
– С тех пор, как обозвал Сангвиния валенком, – невозмутимо сообщает Вандред.  
Ловец Душ молчит. Многозначительно молчит. Недоумевающе.  
Анрати не выдерживает и расплывается в ухмылке:  
– Пилот-то он отличный, зато тактик в космических боях – никакой. А меня тогда только-только Севатар на Станцию приволок, полностью ослепшего, – последний факт нисколько не кажется трагичным: для рождённого на Нострамо слепота – просто некоторое неудобство, не более. – Я не видел, кто за штурвалом – чувствовал только, как корабль трясёт в манёврах и перестрелке. Ну и рявкнул – уберите валенок с пульта. И именно в этот момент зрение решило восстановиться, не раньше и не позже! Жаль, ни у кого пиктера не нашлось... бесценные кадры бы вышли!  
– Твоих выпученных глаз? – Талос не смеётся, но хотя бы улыбается. – Или глаз примарха?  
– Обоих, – честно признаётся Вандред. – Но тактическое командование он мне всё-таки уступил. Можешь себе представить, с каким удовольствием я разделывал под орех компанию Красных Корсаров, которые решили, что им тут добра полные трюмы насыплют.  
– Представляю! – усмехается Валкоран. – Надеюсь, они сами не с пустыми трюмами прибыли?  
– С пустыми, – притворно огорчается флот-коммандер. – С другой стороны, корабли с экипажами тоже на дороге не валяются.  
– Ну да, ну да. Опять ворованные и перекрашенные, как "Эхо проклятия"?  
– Вот этого Корсары нам рассказать не успели. Да мы как-то и не спрашивали.  
– Даже неприлично вышло, – Талос поднимается. – Надо пойти представиться примарху, что ли.  
– Пойдём, провожу. Каюту можешь рядом с моей выбрать, будет у нас тёмный нострамский угол.  
– Угол, мышей держащий? Учитывая, что отец предрекал явление ещё кого-то, нам надо делать тёмный нострамский коридор...  
Талос снова слегка улыбается. Очень непривычная гримаса.  
Он получил вторую жизнь и не собирается упускать шанс прожить её не только со смыслом, но и с комфортом.  
– Кстати, об "Эхе проклятия", – Вандред не оборачивается, но по голосу слышно, что ухмылочка у него… многообещающая, не хуже, чем у Кёрза. – Пока мы идём, _апотекарий_ , ты вкратце доложишь мне о художествах, которые вытворял с того момента, как унёс ноги от Гурона.  
И Валкоран понимает, что некоторые меняются куда меньше, чем могло бы показаться.

**2**

Малкарион оглядывает компанию, вывалившуюся из портала на какую-то явно грузовую палубу, и мрачно радуется, что дредноуты не умеют краснеть.  
Ультрамаринский приятель Узаса, понятное дело, выглядит приличнее всех – так, запылился слегка. Повелители же Ночи, особенно на его фоне, являют собой феерическое зрелище. Хороша компания: подбитый дредноут, Астартес в доспехах, собранных с миру по нитке, раптор, который уже не в состоянии нормально держаться на двух ногах, калека без доспехов и – главная гордость не в меру хозяйственного Узаса – небольшой грузовичок, в кузове которого гремят, перекатываясь по полу, детали разбитого доспеха Вариила. Узас до глубины души возмутился идеей бросить их на Тсагуальсе: это ж сколько из них запчастей выйдет! Ну и что, что поножи никуда не годятся – так кроме них ещё полный кузов добра наберётся!  
Грузовик решили взять с собой после короткого совета. Во-первых, телепортация – процесс не самый приятный и безопасный, и получить на выходе Вариила, размазанного тонким слоем по остальным Повелителям Ночи, всё же не хотелось. Во-вторых, Гилу ещё на Тсагуальсу возвращаться, а обратный перенос мог оказаться менее точным, чем требовалось – и пришлось бы Ультрамарину за казённой машиной опять пешком топать.  
Тем не менее, Малкарион примерно представляет, как выглядит их, прямо скажем, банда нищих бродяг – и ему почти стыдно.  
Присутствующие неподалёку от грузового терминала служители Омнисии скользят по прибывшим... ну, допустим, взглядами. Какими ещё сенсорами они прощупывают – лучше не знать.  
Пол палубы слегка содрогается, раздаётся знакомый звук заработавших варп-двигателей. Техножрецы возвращаются к своим делам, а к разношёрстной компании уже идёт "объект ГС-47-5-1": неторопливый десантник в серебряных доспехах с едва заметным зеленоватым отливом. На наплечниках две разных эмблемы – выпрыгивающее из воды существо, похожее на рыбу, и череп внутри вытянутой шестиконечной звезды. Он останавливается в трёх метрах и приветственно кивает. Затем разворачивается и делает знак рукой – дескать, за мной.  
Возможно, в сорок первом тысячелетии среднему гражданину Империума описанный череп ни о чём не скажет. Мало ли Орденов, да кто их вообще разберёт, этот Космодесант? Но Первый Коготь всё ещё не окончательно отвык считать Астартес Легионами. И хорошо помнит эмблемы, которых в тридцатом тысячелетии было всего-то без малого два десятка. Непонятно только одно: почему ольфактометр показывает совершенно чистую, хоть и привычно небогатую кислородом атмосферу космической станции, почему десантник выглядит _нормальным_ , и где положенный кубометр мух?  
Непонятное настораживает, если не сказать – пугает. Малкарион чувствует, как напрягся Люкориф – судя по тому, что сопла ракетных движков у него за спиной потихоньку разворачиваются, раптор готов в любой момент взмыть в воздух. Узас оглядывается по сторонам с тревожным любопытством. Вариил хмурится за стеклом кабины. Только Ультрамарин спокойно отстёгивает шлем, вешает его на пояс и улыбается встречающему:  
– Меня можешь не провожать, я уж как-нибудь не заблужусь. Лучше забери его, – Гил взглядом указывает на Живодёра, – и доставь в апотекарион, пусть займутся подготовкой к операции. Аугметика, две ноги ниже колена. Я сейчас всех построю ровной шеренгой и приду работать. Да, и пусть найдут Талоса, он будет мне нужен через полчаса в кают-компании на пятой палубе.  
Пожалуй, уверенная деловитость молодого апотекария успокаивает. Он явно знает, что здесь творится, и явно не находит ничего внештатного. Правда, стоит задуматься на досуге: где этот ультрамаринский щенок, судя по возрасту, не столь давно вышедший из скаутов, научился так легко и естественно командовать?  
Астартес, отмеченный символом Гвардии Смерти, так же молча кивает и меняет направление движения. Судя по всему, он отдал какие-то приказы, так что к Вариилу подъезжает платформа. Десантник аккуратно выуживает Живодёра и увозит в зловещие тёмные глубины корабля.  
Сангвиний легко опирается на ограждение технической галереи, нависающей над посадочной палубой. Он наблюдает за очередными осколками прошлого, напряжённо и настороженно идущими за ещё одним реликтом. Взгляд останавливается на картине, украшающей саркофаг дредноута.  
Ангел кивает сам себе и уходит в кают-компанию. С этими… людьми нужно говорить лично.  
Станция оказывается весьма немаленькой, топать до подъёмника приходится довольно долго. Потом они едут наверх и отмахивают довольно солидное расстояние по обозначенной пятой палубе. Наконец Гил доводит их до нужной кают-компании и входит первым. Повелители Ночи следуют за ним... и моментально подбираются, хватаясь за оружие. Люкориф чуть приседает, чтобы было удобнее взлетать. Узас стоит, готовый атаковать по первому сигналу. Малкарион медленно и со значением поднимает тяжёлый болтер.  
Очень трудно не узнать сидящего в кресле Ангела – даже несмотря на ярко-алые крылья цвета свежей крови.  
Сангвиний неторопливо поднимается под лёгкий шелест перьев. В его руках нет оружия, и сам он не одет в доспехи – что несколько уравнивает шансы.  
– Доброго дня, – голос Ангела тих и мягок. – Располагайтесь. Надеюсь, вы не начнете стрелять в меня сразу?  
Он садится обратно, и в глазах весело отплясывают демонетки. Какое всё же счастье, что рядом нет Азкаэллона – бедняга бы не пережил!  
– Сразу – не начнём, – Малкарион берёт переговоры на себя. – В конце концов, для того, чтобы нас уничтожить, схема выходит неоправданно сложной с точки зрения тактики. Поэтому мы, как воспитанные и цивилизованные Астартес, начнём с переговоров.  
Люкориф весело фыркает в вокс, но никак не комментирует.  
Узас слегка расслабляется. Нет, ну, в конце-то концов, он и своего примарха видел только на параде – и то макушку шлема. А тут вот, даже пощупать можно. Если дастся.  
– Ну ты загнул, – хмыкает он в вокс, – про воспитание.  
Величавый жест Сангвиния в сторону местной мебели – вполне удобного на вид дивана, надо сказать – он игнорирует. Может, ещё Люкорифа на коленки взять и пузико ему почесать?  
Ангел не настаивает. Под дулом тяжёлого болтера немного неуютно, но это не слишком мешает. Пока ещё не слишком.  
– Гил, тогда объясни, пожалуйста, всем присутствующим, ради чего ты это затеял. Талос скоро будет, им добираться дольше.  
Ютен кивает и разворачивается к троице в полночно-синем.  
– В теории: не стоит оставлять волков среди стада овец. Однако дредноут, два бойца и квалифицированный апотекарий нигде не будут лишними, если удастся договориться о сотрудничестве. Понятие благодарности вам не чуждо, и даже если вы не присоединитесь к экипажу станции, вы вряд ли захотите причинять здесь кому-либо вред. И вряд ли сможете. На практике: позволить Узасу и Талосу встретиться и выяснить отношения кажется мне правильным. И если возможность существует – почему бы ею не воспользоваться? А без всех вас Узас бы не двинулся с места.  
Люкорифа трясёт от беззвучного хохота.  
– В теории, на практике... – передразнивает он. – Ультрамарины вообще нормальным языком разговаривать умеют?  
– Умеют, – беззлобно улыбается Гил. – Как-нибудь продемонстрирую. Сейчас – вопросы есть?  
– Есть, – отвечает Малкарион. – Что будет, если мы откажемся... сотрудничать?  
– Положу, где взял, – Ангел отмахивается, прислушиваясь к происходящему за дверью. – У меня нет личных претензий к вам, капитан Малкарион, и уж тем более к вашим... подопечным.  
– Класть где взяли – значит, обрекать на смерть, – твёрдо возражает Гил. – Когда людей эвакуируют, на Тсагуальсе не останется никого и ничего. Никаких кораблей и никакой пищи в том числе. Так что где-то в Оке или, на худой конец, в Мальстрёме.  
– Э... Гил... – задумчиво тянет Узас, подбирая слова. – Как бы тебе сказать... может, лучше на Тсагуальсе?  
– Кому и где вы умудрились настолько серьёзно наступить на хвост?  
Пожалуй, если задуматься логически, вариантов ответа не слишком много. В Оке Ужаса – вероятнее всего, Чёрный Легион: в отличие от коллег по Хаосу Абаддон упрям, как две сотни ослов, обидчив и весьма злопамятен – он просто так не отвяжется. А в Мальстрёме – и вовсе нечего думать, особенно если вспомнить просвечивающую эмблему Астральных Когтей на кое-чьём ещё ого-го каком экстренно перекрашенном доспехе.  
– Гурону – а что, мы на меньшее согласимся, что ли? – возмущение Узаса не знает границ. – Его Талос дважды поимел. Подряд. И Абаддона. Вроде один раз. Кажется.  
– А выглядит таким приличным, – тихо замечает Сангвиний себе под нос.  
– Какой, однако, любвеобильный тип этот ваш Талос, – Ультрамарин нарочито осуждающе качает головой. – Нельзя же так. Впрочем, помимо Тсагуальсы тут звучало ещё одно предложение.  
– Сотрудничество? – припоминает Малкарион. – С кем и на каких условиях?  
– Со мной, – Ангел отрывается от созерцания собственных ногтей. – Зачистка и вычистка кораблей, спасение утопающих и другие развлечения. Из...  
Договорить ему не дают. Замерший на пороге Талос, не утрудивший себя стуком в дверь, озирает собравшуюся тёплую компанию. За несколько секунд на лице Ловца Душ сменяют друг друга выражения удивления, радости и... отвращения. На Узаса он больше старается не смотреть.  
– Значит, так, – моментально ориентируется Гил. – Предполагаю, продолжить разговор об условиях сотрудничества можно в другом месте. Мне вообще пора в апотекарион, пока Вариилу не прикрутили что-нибудь лишнее, или нужное, но не туда. Талос, Узас, вы остаётесь здесь, и пока не выясните отношения – никуда не выйдете. Люкориф, будь добр, постой снаружи и проследи за этим. Если услышишь, что они тут убивают друг друга – вломи обоим.  
– Я тоже снаружи постою, – будничным тоном заявляет от двери Вандред. – Вдвоём справимся.  
Талос возмущённо сверкает глазами, но уйти ему не позволяют. Сначала Анрати перекрывает путь, а потом Сангвиний, выходя, вроде бы совсем легонько, но на деле весьма увесисто подталкивает крылом в спину. Остаётся только провожать уходящих злым и отчаянным взглядом.  
– Талос... – Узас, едва дверь закрылась, решает перейти к делу. – Это был не я. Мне просто не нужно. А потом Кирион на меня напал, когда я его разоблачил. Не хотел тебе говорить и выдавать, а он решил, что проще меня убить.  
Валкоран молчит, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Я доверился этому фрагову Ультрамарину, подставил остальных, чтобы добраться до тебя. Чтобы успеть...  
– Оправдаться? – резко обрывает Узаса бывший апотекарий. – Хватит. Я не хочу, чтобы ты преследовал меня и после смерти. Моей или твоей.  
– Тогда скажи мне, Ловец Душ. Скажи, зачем бы мне убивать того старика?  
– Ты одержим.  
– Нет, этот демон не желает такой жидкой крови. Много ли чести в том, чтобы убить немощного? И я выкинул его, Талос. Выкинул, умирая на Тсагуальсе от твоих рук. Потому что не хотел, чтобы эта тварь была последним, что я помню.  
– Ты так разбираешься в демонах, – губы Валкорана кривятся. – И пытаешься убедить меня, что Кириону это зачем-то было нужно.  
– Да. Он ведьма. Он питался страхом. В этом разница между нами. Ты ведь сам чувствовал гниль варпа в его душе.  
Талос отворачивается. Разговор ему претит.  
– Легко обвинять того, кто уже не сможет ответить. Ты поэтому на него напал?  
– Нет... я пытался с ним поговорить, но он, поняв, что я его выдам, ударил первым.  
Талос молчит. Да, сказанное похоже на правду. Да, Кирион куда менее честен и открыт, чем Узас. Последний вообще не умеет лгать. Совсем. Только демон... Но это как раз можно установить точно!  
– Я хочу тебе верить, – наконец медленно произносит Ловец Душ. – Узас, с которым мы шли на протяжении столетий, всегда был верен. Ты действительно изгнал порчу из своей души?  
– Да, – Повелитель Ночи твёрдо кивает. В его глазах появляется надежда.  
– Тогда... тогда я верю тебе, брат. И прошу у тебя прощения за свою ошибку.  
Унижать брата проверкой Валкоран не станет. Или веришь – или убивай. Узас прорвался через границы смерти, чтобы закончить разговор. Он заслуживает того, чтобы ему верили.  
Они выходят вдвоём. Ошалело улыбающийся Узас и подавленный, хмурящийся, но уверенно шагающий Талос.  
Вандред с Люкорифом негромко разговаривают, стоя у двери. Судя по всему, Вандред излагает раптору последние новости и текущую генеральную линию партии. Люкориф слушает и уточняет, но делать выводы пока не спешит. Изначально он воспринимал всю авантюру как попытку выбраться с Тсагуальсы без корабля, обуть очередных Ультрамаринов и вернуться к привычному образу жизни, однако всё оказывается куда серьёзнее, чем можно было себе представить.  
Хотя, если как следует задуматься, видеть именно Вандреда, а не Вознесённого, раптору скорее нравится, чем нет.  
Когда дверь распахивается, оба стража разворачиваются к Талосу и Узасу, и флот-коммандер задаёт единственный вопрос:  
– Ну и?  
– Я дурак, – обречённо вздыхает Валкоран. – И командовать мне надо исключительно сервиторами-уборщиками. Впрочем, в этом я не сомневался уже давно.  
Узас только ещё шире улыбается.  
Люкориф чуть наклоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на Талоса, явно ожидая продолжения.  
– Что? – Ловец Душ начинает раздражаться. – Он невиновен.  
– Я знаю, – роняет Люкориф. – Сначала не думал, что важно. Потом не успел сказать. Потом не было смысла.  
– Неважно ему! – Талос едва не рычит, потом резко сникает и машет рукой. – Да, действительно неважно. Вы в итоге здесь или куда?  
– Ближайшее время – здесь. По крайней мере, пока Вариилу ноги не приделают, – раптор сам усмехается двусмысленности последней фразы. Впрочем, если кто-то попытается спереть Варила – вечная память тому недоумку. – Потом – надо думать. И я не знаю, до чего договорятся Малкарион с этим... крылатым.  
Разговор с Вандредом не слишком убеждает его в необходимости остаться здесь и подчиняться дохлому герою Империума. Но как минимум – можно расслабиться и выдохнуть: свои врать не станут. Здесь безопасно.  
– Ультрамарин нас вообще хотел в Мальстрём отправить, – ябедничает Узас. – Как по мне, это неоправданная жестокость!  
– Мда, – Валкоран задумчиво чешет щеку. – Думаю, Гурон с радостью предоставит вам оставшуюся после Рувена камеру... Тогда пошли узнавать, что решил Малкарион. Куда они направились?  
– Сейчас уточню, – Анрати отвлекается на вокс, потом сообщает: – На второй палубе. Кажется, Сангвиний таки уломал нашего бравого капитана, – не то чтобы сейчас флот-коммандер продолжал относиться к Малкариону столь же трепетно, сколь и Вознесённый – однако тень былой неприязни сохраняется. – И думаю, я даже знаю, на что его купили.  
– На что? – добираться недалеко, зато можно закончить разговор. – Будет теперь здесь два дредноута?  
– Вспомни, кто тебя притащил, – усмехается Вандред. – Уж если _он_ тут ведёт себя прилично...  
– Да, он же просил ему сообщить, как только Малкарион появится...  
– Эй, вам не кажется, что тут есть некоторые, кому не всё ясно? – бесцеремонно вмешивается слегка пришедший в себя Узас.  
– Отец, – коротко бросает Талос. – Он тут бывает.  
– А... – кажется, Узаса известие не удивляет. Может, тут водятся дохлые не только герои, но и предатели Имперума.  
– Бывает, – подтверждает Вандред. – Он, оказывается, всё это время водил всех за нос, притворялся совсем мёртвым. Отлежался где-то, привёл себя в порядок – теперь тут периодически объявляется. И он, и Севатар.  
– Меркуция бы сюда, вот кто бы порадовался, – вздыхает Талос, открывая дверь в очередной зал. – Может, и объявится ещё.  
– Меркуций и Ксарл, – поправляет Люкориф. – Тогда все будем в сборе.  
– Да, – Кириона не упоминает никто. Его больше нет в Первом Когте и в Десятой роте.  
– Тогда забираем Малкариона, – распоряжается Анрати, – и я Тарвица вызову, пусть вас размещает. Это, в конце концов, его обязанности!  
– Тарвиц? – переспрашивает Люкориф. – Саул Тарвиц, из Детей Императора? Он-то тут откуда взялся?  
– О, тут целый заповедник реликтов ты не заметил? – хмыкает Валкоран. – Кормить поведём – расскажем. 


	3. Глава 3. Герои Истваана-III

**1**

Возможно, разум Древнего Риланора скуден по сравнению с гениальностью примарха, ведущего и направляющего Легион. Однако и назвать дредноут Детей Императора слепым глупцом не рискнул бы никто.  
Когда Саул Тарвиц приходит к нему и просит позволения заменить в штабе погибшего Одовокара – Риланор видит, что капитан лжёт, неумело и беспомощно. Впрочем, он знает Десятого достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: тот обнаружил нечто важное – более важное, чем стяжание почестей на поле брани. Риланор не верит словам Тарвица, но верит ему самому. И убеждается в своей правоте, когда именно Саул приносит на Истваан-III весть о предательстве.  
Дредноут не склонен к беспочвенному оптимизму. Их меньше, они в уязвимой позиции, и поражение – всего лишь вопрос времени. Поэтому сразу после вирусной бомбардировки Древний отправляется на поиски.  
Опыт подсказывает, что губернатор Праал, затевая бунт, должен был предусмотреть и путь спасения на случай неудачи. Наиболее логичный и предсказуемый вариант – небольшой и быстрый космический корабль с варп-двигателями, спрятанный в каком-нибудь укромном месте, куда есть прямой ход из дворца.  
Риланор – старейший среди всех, оставшихся на Истваане-III, и груз ответственности на его стальных плечах тяжелее прочих. Он способен обуздать чувства и хладнокровно сделать выбор: сражаться на поверхности, спасти нескольких воинов и на некоторое время оттянуть неизбежный итог – или рискнуть заработать обвинение в трусости, но хотя бы попытаться спасти всех, кто ещё остаётся в живых. Возможно даже – успеть принести на Терру весть о предательстве Хоруса, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Риланор ищет, полагаясь на опыт, интуицию и показания приборов.  
И через несколько недель бесплодных поисков – находит.  
"Песнь Истваана" оказывается действительно совсем небольшим кораблем. Чтобы установить на нем варп-двигатели, пришлось пожертвовать большей частью вооружения и места, а члены экипажа зачастую выполняют сразу несколько функций.  
Сейчас же единственная функция экипажа – ожидание. Ожидание неизвестно чего. Наверху идут бои. Связь оборвалась уже не одну неделю назад. И – бездействие. Оно измотало настолько, что появление дредноута воспринимают даже с некоторым воодушевлением – хоть какая-то определенность. За Древним следят, внимательно и настороженно, но выходить на контакт пока не спешат.  
Риланора нисколько не смущает, что на Истваане-III не принято встречать незнакомых дредноутов гостеприимно опущенной рампой и хлебом-солью. Точнее – соляркой-прометием. Поэтому он просто подходит к шлюзу корабля и по возможности вежливо стучит клешнёй по металлической обшивке.  
– Кхм, – раздаётся оттуда через внешний динамик. – Что надо?  
– Как минимум – убраться с планеты, – честно отвечает Древний. – Как максимум – добраться до Терры. Контингент – несколько десятков Астартес и один дредноут.  
– Что на поверхности?  
– Была вирусная бомбардировка, – Риланор не собирается говорить лишнего, но и скрывать очевидное тоже не намерен. – Органическая жизнь на поверхности планеты уничтожена полностью. Транспортных средств, способных эвакуировать нас с планеты, не осталось.  
– Кто выжил кроме вас?  
– Только мы.  
– Я так понимаю, вариант уйти с планеты без Астартес на борту не рассматривается?  
– Категорически нет.  
– Жаль, – капитан корабля, ведущий переговоры, пожимает плечами и вздыхает ещё раз. – Тащите тогда. Там разберёмся.  
Корабль молчит ещё несколько секунд.  
– Открыть шлюз.  
Рампа медленно начинает опускаться.  
Риланор удовлетворённо фыркает вентиляционной системой и активирует вокс:  
– Саул Тарвиц, говорит Риланор. Кажется, я нашёл способ хотя бы не проиграть. Не слишком надёжный, но лучше, чем никакого вообще. Собирай всех, кого сможешь – я передам маршрут следования.

**2**

Для Тарвица, который почти умиротворённо наблюдает за катящейся по Истваану-III волной огня, вызов становится полной неожиданностью. Он уже принял, что жизни осталось в лучшем случае несколько минут, уже смирился с тем, что приговор судьбы обжалованию не подлежит, уже почти хочет, чтобы всё просто закончилось. Но голос дредноута напрочь вышибает усталое смирение. Тарвиц переходит к действиям сразу же.  
– Почтенный Риланор, принято. Флейст, Неро, – капитан поворачивается к Пожирателю Миров и Лунному Волку, стоящим рядом, – стройте всех, кто ещё жив, и за мной. Кажется, у нас появился шанс. Тарик и Локен... мы не можем их больше ждать. Если выберемся, будет шанс вернуться за ними позже.  
Неро Випус, брат-сержант тактического отделения Локаста, склоняет голову. Саул жесток – но он прав. Флейст с рычанием и пинками начинает строить своих.  
Когда взрывы накрывают площадку перед Песенной Часовней – там уже никого нет.  
Ирвид Ноттон, сержант пятого отделения сорок седьмой роты Гвардии Смерти, наблюдает за падением бомб и удивляется. Удивляется, насколько некачественной оказалась зачистка. Складывается впечатление, что примарх в этом участвовал, прямо скажем, с ленцой – для него в подобных ситуациях весьма нехарактерной.  
Пойманная несколько секунд назад передача только подтверждает его догадки. Если на планете оставались ещё пути отступления, то они должны – обязаны были – быть перекрыты. Впрочем, Ноттона небрежность Мортариона, пожалуй, радует.  
Парой скупых жестов он привлекает внимание своих бойцов и ведёт их указанным маршрутом.  
Вот уж воистину, Дети Императора без мыла влезут куда угодно!  
Капитан Эрлен не знает, сколько прошло времени – да его это и не особенно волнует. Жив? Прекрасно. Ранен? Время – лучший апотекарий. А что нас не убивает, как известно, потом горько пожалеет, что не сделало этого, пока у него была такая возможность.  
Пожиратель Миров переворачивается на живот. Голова кружится, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но Эрлену плевать. Мозги не вышибли – и ладно. Хотя какие в голове мозги, сплошная же кость!  
Со второй попытки удаётся встать на четвереньки. Ещё несколько минут – и, цепляясь за стену, капитан поднимается на ноги. Доспехи изрублены в мелкую керамитовую щепку, которую проще отряхнуть с себя, чем превратить во что-то путное. Цепной меч валяется рядом. Хорошо. На него можно будет опереться, если что. Магазин болтера пуст. Хрен с ним тогда – таскать с собой металлическую чушку, которой можно запустить врагу в лоб при случае, Эрлен не считает нужным. Надо будет – подберёт или отберёт заряженный. Если уж занимать чем-то вторую руку – лучше прихватить шлем, там вокс.  
Разговор Тарвица и Риланора он слышит – Дети Императора общаются на открытой частоте, которую лоялисты используют для переговоров с первого дня предательства Хоруса. Что ж, вот и подходящая цель подвернулась. Пожиратель Миров стискивает зубы и, периодически прислоняясь к стене, чтоб перевести дыхание, упрямо шагает к обозначенному месту встречи.  
Гвардия Смерти не беспечна. Переговоры могут быть ловушкой – всё ещё могут. Заманить всех выживших в одном место, чтобы не тратить снаряды – это не в духе воинов Мортариона, но вот Фулгрим... Фулгрим мог отдать такой приказ.  
Впереди, пошатываясь, вываливается из поперечного коридора Пожиратель Миров. В состоянии "кажется, по нему проехал Рино... семь раз… туда и обратно". Ноттон пальцами подает сигнал – берём в клещи. Воксом они не пользуются уже не первую неделю.  
Ронорд Андаш, не обременённый доспехом скаут, первым успевает обойти Эрлена по боковому проходу и разглядеть. Взмах кисти – свой. Ирвид кивает и, уже не скрываясь, направляется к Пожирателю Миров.  
– Ты с нами, – он не спрашивает. – Опирайся на меня.  
Эрлен поднимает голову, с трудом фокусирует взгляд на Гвардейце Смерти и ухмыляется.  
– Хрен тебе. Сам дойду. Можем идти вместе.  
На длинные фразы дыхания не хватает, но Пожирателя Миров сей прискорбный факт нисколько не заботит. Пусть Дети Императора красиво выражаются!  
– Можем, – Эрлена оставляют на попечение Андаша, и Ноттон включает вокс на передачу – впервые после вирусной бомбардировки. – Риланор. Говорит сержант Ирвид Ноттон, Гвардия Смерти. Мы скоро прибудем на место встречи. С нами капитан Эрлен, Пожиратели Миров.  
– Когда Вселенную поглотит новый Большой Взрыв, его переживут только тараканы и Гвардия Смерти, – ворчливо отзывается Риланор. – Хорошо, ждём вас.  
– Когда Вселенной понадобится втянуться в чёрную дыру, туда протиснутся только мухи и Дети Императора, – не остаётся в долгу сержант. Впервые за долгое время он почти улыбается.

**3**

Конечно, для сотни с небольшим Астартес яхта губернатора тесновата. Что поделаешь, непредусмотрительным оказался губернатор Праал. Риланор некоторое время наблюдает за погрузкой и размещением лоялистов. А убедившись, что Тарвиц с помощью Флейста и Випуса вполне способен справиться, отправляется на капитанский мостик.  
На мостике обнаруживается навигатор – высокий, тощий и нахохлившийся: он негромко, но выразительно ругается с капитаном. Его явно не устраивает происходящее, однако спор не кажется таким уж существенным – скорее, просто попытка хоть немного пригасить мандраж.  
Навигатор одаривает дредноут взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
– Почему вы не ушли со своими? – спрашивает он.  
– Вас не касается, – отрезает Риланор. – Были веские причины.  
– Касается. Почему я не должен выбросить вас посреди шторма?  
– Ты идиот? – озадачивается Древний.  
– Почему бы и нет? – навигатор задумчиво кусает губу. – Присягу я Праалу не давал, но и к вам у меня никакого почтения нет. Собственно говоря, вы пришли, чтобы уничтожить нас, в том числе и меня.  
– Если ты выкинешь нас в шторме – погибнут все. Ты и команда корабля в том числе. Праалу ты в верности не клялся – тогда ради кого или ради чего ты собираешься собой пожертвовать?  
– Ради тех, кого вы уничтожили. Мы уже мертвы – кто вам помешает убить нас, как только мы перестанем быть нужными? Мы мятежники и приговорены заранее.  
– Планету уничтожили не мы! – рявкает дредноут, уже не задумываясь о том, что и кому стоит рассказывать. – Мы пытаемся покинуть её до того, как уничтожат нас – и, возможно, предотвратить ещё десяток таких истваанов!  
– Не вы... и вы не можете уйти обычным путем, только через канализацию... – навигатор задумчиво трёт ладонями уши и мотает головой, приходя в себя после акустического удара. – Хмм... Хорошо. Я вас выведу.  
– Тогда готовься к прыжку, – командует Риланор. – Когда на орбите станет посвободнее – мы взлетаем.  
Через несколько минут после того, как навигатор покидает мостик, яхту встряхивает от удара. Потом – ещё от одного. Риланор слышит, как по обшивке барабанит град камней. Парочка техножрецов, обменявшись несколькими репликами на бинарном коде, подтверждает его опасения, разом перечёркивая всю надежду последних часов:  
– Пусковая шахта обрушена.  
– Я на месте, прыгнуть можно хоть сию секунду, – перебивает их навигатор по внутрикорабельной связи.  
– Вероятность успеха – шестьдесят три процента, – скрипит Механикус. – На более точный расчёт потребуется время. Кроме того, теоретические выкладки не подкреплены полевыми испытаниями.  
– Не имеет значения, – дредноут нервно взмахивает клешнёй. – Саул, готовы? – уточняет он по индивидуальному каналу. И, получив утвердительный ответ, командует: – Тогда взлетаем. Включайте поле Геллера, капитан!  
Капитан испытывает непреодолимое желание не то схватиться за голову, не то побиться ею о ближайшую стенку. Но он понимает, что дредноут прав. Лучше рискнуть, чем сдохнуть от голода и жажды на мёртвой планете.  
– Хорошо, – выдыхает он, – но отвечать за эту авантюру...  
Его перебивает очередной удар по обшивке.  
Когда в рубке снова наступает тишина, навигатор с искренним любопытством интересуется:  
– Хм, пассажиры, а вам куда надо-то?  
И вот тут Риланор не выдерживает.  
Конечно, он умён, силён и многоопытен. Но и эмоциональность, присущая Детям Императора, никуда не делась. Поэтому, услышав вопрос, который кажется ему в данной ситуации предельно идиотским, Древний ревёт во всю мощь динамиков:  
– Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда!  
Вообще-то, он добавляет ещё несколько слов. Однако история пощадит его репутацию и сохранит только осмысленную часть высказывания, причём в максимально приличном варианте.  
Поле Геллера вспыхивает вокруг "Песни Истваана", и корабль проваливается в варп.

**4**

Навигатор уже несколько минут бездумно смотрит в потолок. За прозрачным куполом мерцают звёзды, обжигая своим светом третий глаз.  
Ещё через минуту он находит в себе силы подняться и слегка дрожащими пальцами надеть повязку. Другой рукой он нащупывает вокс.  
– Капитан, – голос навигатора едва слышен. – Ориентироваться в пространстве, к сожалению, вам придётся своими силами... я не знаю, где мы, даже приблизительно.  
Ещё через полчаса приходит сообщение от пилотов и техножрецов: данный сектор космоса не обозначен на звёздных картах. Навигатор подтверждает, что совпадений с Альманахом Звёзд нет.  
Через пятьдесят три минуты после выхода из варпа техножрецы находят некоторое сходство между имеющимися в наличии ориентирами и картами, но рисунок созвездий несколько изменен. Навигатор только вздыхает. Можно было ожидать.  
Его следующее сообщение отправлено уже на общей частоте.  
– Поздравляю, судя по всему, мы немного заблудились во времени. Уважаемые пассажиры, от нецензурных высказываний попрошу воздержаться.  
– Насколько заблудились? – спрашивает Риланор.  
Он, как и просят, пока воздерживается от лишних слов. В конце концов, не исключено, что прыжок во времени улучшит ситуацию, а не ухудшит. И главное – с Истваана-III они всё-таки выбрались.  
– Хм... намного. Точных данных пока нет. Не одно тысячелетие.  
Риланор чувствует, как душу медленно затапливает глухое отчаяние. Чего стоят их жизни, если они просто спасли свои шкуры, но опоздали с предупреждением? Навигатор, если разобраться, умудрился сотворить чудо – и кто виноват, что чудо оказалось бесполезным?..  
– Досточтимый Мерронар запросил на проведение дополнительных расчетов ещё двадцать три минуты.  
Дредноут не спрашивает, кто из присутствующих – досточтимый Мерронар. Какая, собственно, разница? А уж двадцать три минуты вряд ли что-то сильно изменят.  
Через двадцать четыре минуты и семнадцать секунд тишину прорезает скрипучий голос техножреца:  
– Предположительное местонахождение: центральная часть Сегментум Ультима, звездная система Гексос. Предположительное тысячелетие: сорок первое.  
– Может быть, вы ещё и год уточните? – с некоторой иронией предлагает Риланор. Рассудком он осознаёт цифры, но трудно прочувствовать размеры пересечённой кораблём пропасти. А ещё – рассудком же – он понимает, что, кажется, сейчас обитатели мостика смогут полюбоваться уникальным зрелищем: дредноут, бьющийся в истерике.  
– Мало данных. Имеющиеся в наличии приборы не позволяют делать выводы с запрашиваемой точностью.  
– Данные можно получить хоть каким-то образом? – настаивает Риланор.  
– Спустившись на планету и, возможно, выяснив информацию у местных жителей. У нас нет статистических данных об активности звезды.  
– Прошу прощения, – шелестит интеллигентный голос астропата. – Я могу попробовать послать сигнал. Если здесь есть человеческие поселения, там могут оказаться мои коллеги.  
– Тогда попробуем так, – решает Древний.  
Астропат опускает голову, сосредотачиваясь. Она пытается послать сигнал хоть кому-то, пусть и знает, насколько это опасно. Знает, но...  
Пусто. Как будто они одни в секторе. Она уже хочет предпринять новую попытку, как вдруг в её голове начинают звучать голоса. Совершенно непривычные, не манящие и не пугающие, да и вообще создается впечатление, что она поймала какую-то чужую волну.  
– И напоследок – сектор Ультима: как обычно, без осадков, – вещает один голос. – То есть, никаких варп-штормов в ближайшие двое суток от Мальстрёма до Сердца Тьмы не ожидается.  
– Видимо, дух Жиллимана по-прежнему охраняет эту систему, – подхватывает второй. – Но он всё же не защитил её от небольшой техногенной катастрофы в лице, а также кораблях и болтерах Гурона Чёрное Сердце, так что всем пролетающим стоит быть настороже. С вами как обычно были...  
Астропат, взвыв, мотает головой, встряхиваясь. Она едва не падает, успев опереться на спинку какого-то кресла. Капитан, нахмурившись, кладёт руку на оружие.  
– Только попробуй, Берта, – угрожающе и в то же время почти умоляюще произносит он. – Вот только попробуй...  
– Нет, нет, нормально. Нормально, правда. Просто перенапряглась. Такое ощущение, будто я вместо того, чтобы нормально послать сигнал, поймала чужой. Ненаправленный. Человеческий. Рассуждают о Жиллимане и варп-штормах.  
– О Жиллимане? – повторяет Риланор. – Можно подробнее?  
По крайней мере, примарха Ультрадесанта тут ещё знают. Или хотя бы помнят.  
– Что дух его хранит Сегментум Ультима от штормов. Больше ничего.  
– Вы можете попробовать связаться с источником сигнала?  
– М... Могу попробовать, – астропат оглядывается, до хруста сжимая пальцы. Слепые глаза беспомощно шарят по пространству. Это опасно. Но какой у них выбор?  
Она снова "ловит" ту же волну. Пытается дотянуться до тех, кто говорил.  
И ей отвечают.  
Ответ чуть не сбивает астропата с ног. Мощный, но неаккуратный сигнал едва не разбивает броню сосредоточения, так что псайкеру приходится несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем она снова может "говорить". Времени и сил на долгие разговоры нет, поэтому астропат ограничивается только несколькими репликами, вкратце поясняющими ситуацию. В ответ им велят ждать и никуда не улетать. За ними прибудут.  
– Они... обещали прибыть, – наконец выдавливает она вслух. – На днях.  
– Кто – они? – настораживается дредноут.  
– Я не смогла понять. Никогда не говорила с кем-то настолько сильным. Но это не астропат. Или же его учителя достойны только порицания. Я обрисовала ситуацию, и мне не задали никаких вопросов.  
Вообще-то Риланор знает таких вот... не-астропатов. Целый Легион не-астропатов. Что ж, Тысяча Сынов – вовсе не самый худший вариант.  
– Тогда ждём, – решает он. – Я сообщу остальным.

**5**

Через четыре дня гнетущего ожидания за ними прилетает... корыто. Конечно, корыто аккуратно починено, отполировано, обшито толстой бронёй, увешано пустотными щитами, окутано полем Геллера, весьма неплохо вооружено и оснащено – однако никакие улучшения не отменяют того, что основой всей роскоши послужило именно корыто, да ещё и гражданское. Саул Тарвиц, дежурящий на мостике, подавляет желание протереть линзы шлема. Это явно не Тысяча Сынов, но кто же тогда? С другой стороны, отступать уже поздно.  
"Корыто" без опознавательных знаков выглядит весьма деловитым. Оно преспокойно останавливается неподалеку от не менее гражданской, хоть и более приличной яхты и посылает сигнал – дескать, вот мы пришли, кто тут звал? Тарвиц машет рукой капитану: пусть открывает канал связи. На таком расстоянии можно и без астропата обойтись.  
На том конце "провода" оказывается плотно сбитая черноволосая женщина в ярком платье и при оружии. Она упирает руки в боки и ехидно осматривает капитана. Тот отвечает мрачным взглядом сурового морского волка.  
– Капитан частного судна "Песнь Истваана" Курт Мельсбах, приветствую вас. Назовите себя.  
– Валери Сорейра, боцман этого... – судя по всему, женщина тоже не лучшего мнения о качестве и сущности "корыта". – Частного судна. Сигнал СОС посылали? Если нет, платите за ложный вызов.  
– Посылали, посылали, – отзывается Саул. Если сейчас не вмешаться, капитан, явственно сделавший стойку на леди, может отвлечься на беседу не по существу. – Только, по-моему, как бы вас самих спасать не пришлось.  
– Если палить не будете из болтеров, то не придётся. Цепляйтесь и полетели, нечего тут ловить. Кэп с вами там поговорит, на месте. Я не уполномочена.  
– Куда вы намерены лететь?  
– К Макраггу.  
Знакомое название успокаивает. Жиллиман, Макрагг... есть то, что и за тысячелетия не меняется. Тарвиц кивает капитану "Песни Истваана", давая добро на дальнейшие действия. Неопознанное "корыто" проводит стыковку с тем же деловым видом. Валери не без ехидства усмехается и машет рукой:  
– Всё, желающие поговорить с кэпом, могут пройти к нам, шлюз вам откроют. А мы пока...  
– Продолжим обсуждение, – заканчивает за неё Мельсбах.  
На корыто отправляются сам Тарвиц и сержант Випус. В шлюзе их ждёт сервитор-провожатый. Астартес на всякий случай держат ушки на макушке, однако чересчур хитрой западни не ждут. Скорее, их одолевает любопытство.  
В самом корабле ничего особенно необычного нет. Чистые светлые коридоры, деловитые сервиторы, негромкая симфония отлаженных работающих механизмов. Разве что людей маловато – но и это не вызывает тревоги.  
Сервитор приводит капитана и сержанта в просторное помещение, отделанное деревянными панелями. Первое, что бросается обоим в глаза – мраморная статуя примарха Сангвиния. Крылья выкрашены в алый цвет свежей крови.  
– Ожидайте здесь, – распоряжается сервитор. – Командор скоро прибудет.  
Астартес переглядываются, и, уже не обращая внимания на сервитора, направляются к статуе. У ног Ангела обнаруживается ещё одно изваяние – лежащий волк. Зверь чуть наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь. На ошейнике небольшой медальон: луна в три четверти. Неро узнаёт символ первым.  
– Морниваль. Капитан Торгаддон, – выдыхает он.  
Саул опускается на одно колено и склоняет голову. "Тарик, друг мой, я так и не смог за тобой вернуться. Наверное, глупо думать, что луна в три четверти – только твой личный значок... и всё же – мне тепло от того, что ты уже второй раз оказываешься причастен к моему спасению. Пусть и не настолько прямо, как в первый, на Убийце. Я знаю, ты не обиделся на то, что мы не подождали. Ни ты, ни Гарвель".  
Где-то глубоко внизу, под ногами, включаются варп-двигатели. Тарвиц слышит короткий полупридушенный не то вскрик, не то всхлип Випуса – а потом знакомый чуть насмешливый голос:  
– Ты долго намерен тут скорбеть, Саул? Извини, что сбиваю торжественный настрой, но я представлял встречу несколько иначе.  
Капитан вскидывает голову – и взгляд его упирается в Тарика Торгаддона, сидящего на спине мраморного зверя, словно на удобной скамье. Лунный Волк явно от души наслаждается ситуацией.  
– Ты... – только и может выдавить Дитя Императора. – Живой...  
– Я, я. Не совсем живой, но, надеюсь, тебя сие не слишком смутит, – Тарик легко встаёт, оборачивается и шутливо кланяется статуе Ангела: – Командор, прошу вас!  
Очертания статуи примарха слегка расплываются – и вот перед Астартес стоят уже два ангела. Впрочем, один из них легко соскальзывает с пьедестала.  
– Мне неудобно было вас прерывать, – Сангвиний с явным удовольствием потягивается, распахивая крылья. Зал на несколько секунд затапливает всеми оттенками багрянца.  
Неро присоединяется к так и не успевшему встать Саулу и преклоняет колено перед примархом. Ангел только досадливо морщится.  
– Хорошо, что я не Ангрон... – задумчиво тянет он. – Поднимайтесь. Будем сначала радоваться, затем печалиться, а затем думать. Тарик, проследить за исполнением двух первых пунктов программы поручаю тебе. Я пока разберусь, что мне там за грабительский счет пытаются подсунуть под видом запроса на новое оборудование.  
– Слушаюсь, мой ангел, – лихо салютует Тарик. – Надеюсь, второй пункт из списка можно заменить на "жрать в три горла"? Заодно и думать будет легче.  
– Можно, можно, – рассеянно бросает Сангвиний, стремительно скрываясь за дверью. – И фенрисийского сколько-то ещё оставалось.  
– Обалдеть, – весело удивляется Тарик, – как мы шикарно живём! Так, вы двое, за мной – сейчас буду объяснять, во что вы влипли.  
– Лучше сначала объясни, что значит "не совсем живой", – Тарвиц не уверен, что хочет знать. Но уверен, что должен.  
– На самом деле, конечно, ничего хорошего, – Торгаддон слегка мрачнеет. – Меня на Истваане Аксиманд прикончил. Потом фрагову кучу лет по варпу носило... в виде демона, – Лунный Волк морщится от неприятных воспоминаний. – А спасло меня то, что Гарви у нас слишком медленно соображает. Не успел отвыкнуть от того, что мы братья. В итоге я – в одну сторону, демон – в другую. Но из варпа теперь вылезти могу только в виде статуи. Как и Сангвиний, к слову – потом расскажу, долгая история. Гарви, кстати, жив и занят полезным делом. А у вас что?  
Живой или не живой – но это однозначно Тарик, оптимист, жизнелюб и редкостное трепло. Саул улыбается и начинает рассказывать.

**6**

– В общем, в итоге дохлые герои Империума так и решили остаться дохлыми, – Талос задумчиво допивает очередную порцию наливки. Мьод и ему подобные субстанции он не признает как класс. – Оно и верно. Их Инквизиция очень быстро сделала бы обратно дохлыми и канонизированными. А тут вроде как и при деле.  
Вандред согласно кивает:  
– Собственно, они уже и начали организовывать более-менее заметную работу. Патрули, дежурства, боевые вылеты – и прочие незамысловатые десантные радости.  
– И корыто поменяли, – Валкоран фыркает. – Иначе тесновато им было. А нам бы стоило подумать, где может носить Ксарла с Меркуцием. Или кто-то считает, что эти двое так просто позволят себе сгинуть?  
– Меркуций ещё способен, – усмехается флот-коммандер. – Он в Первом Когте не так давно, мог и не успеть проникнуться духом. А Ксарл – вряд ли. Не сомневаюсь, что о нём мы ещё услышим, не будь я Вандред Анрати. 


	4. Глава 4. Воронье Крыло

**1**

Если слишком долго всматриваться в бездну – бездна начнёт всматриваться в тебя.  
Впрочем, невесело усмехается Корвус Коракс, что она там увидит? Разве что пустоту и чёрное отчаяние. И неизвестно ещё, которая из двух бездн окажется глубже.  
Поэтому он не боится стоять перед иллюминатором и вглядываться в многоцветье варпа, бушующего за хрупкой границей поля Геллера.  
Поэтому он успевает заметить воина в полночно-синих доспехах с крылатым черепом на плече.  
Ксарлу некогда задумываться, как и почему он оказался посередь варпа в полном одиночестве – и сколько он тут болтается, если, по собственным ощущениям, на нём уже нет ни царапины. Наверняка Талос счёл его мёртвым и, романтик грёбаный, торжественно и печально предал тело космосу, предварительно обрядив в полностью укомплектованный и исправный доспех – интересно, откуда взял? Лучше бы себе оставил, придурок... только агонию растягивать.  
Впрочем, размышлять в самом деле некогда. Похоже, вся местная фауна, учуяв беззащитного одинокого Повелителя Ночи, решила, будто ей подано кушать. Приходится плюнуть на всё и отбиваться.  
Сначала кончаются заряды в болтере. Потом ломается меч. Некоторое время приходится драться врукопашную – пока не удаётся отломать у какой-то пронзительно визжащей фиолетовой твари клешню с зазубренными краями. После этого становится легче. Агония там или нет, а складывать лапки и сдаваться без боя Ксарл не умеет и учиться не собирается.  
Корабль появляется неожиданно, чёрный – из тьмы. Радужная плёнка поля Геллера на секунду лопается, исчезая – и возникает снова, отсекая Ксарла от большинства тварей. Оставшихся двоих или троих он добивает, уже полумёртвый от усталости – и всё-таки не более чем "полу". А потом разворачивается к наплывающему боку корабля и ждёт, пока гостеприимные хозяева откроют дверь и пригласят внутрь.  
Шлюз открывается, пропуская гостя в корабль через серию мембран – хозяева приглашают. Безмолвный сервочереп делает пару кругов над головой гостя, после чего целеустремленно направляется вперёд по коридору.  
Ксарл вымотан многочасовым боем настолько, что ему уже плевать, друг там или враг. Впрочем, друзей у Повелителей Ночи не бывает, с союзниками можно договориться, а врагов – убить. Поэтому нострамец просто шагает за проводником, не выпуская трофейное "оружие" из руки.  
Ворон сидит едва ли не на пульте управления – один, рядом нет даже пилотов. От сервочерепа он только вяло отмахивается, внимательно рассматривая Повелителя Ночи и остановившись взглядом на трофейной клешне.  
– Выброси эту дрянь.  
Ксарл пожимает плечами, разглядывая кузена:  
– Нормальное оружие найду – выброшу.  
– Нормальное... будет тебе. Возьми там, – ещё один вялый взмах рукой. – Лежало что-то.  
В указанном направлении наличествует стойка с несколькими мечами и одной сиротливой алебардой. Видимо, какой-то запас.  
Ксарл разворачивается к стойке, всё ещё не выпуская клешню и не забывая краем глаза следить за непрошеным спасителем. Пока тот явной враждебности не проявляет, и оружие не активировано, но кого это волнует? Особо крупные размеры птички наводят на довольно неприятные мысли.  
От идеи взять алебарду Астартес отказывается сразу, хотя и считает её в определённой степени ироничной. Шагает к стойке, выбирает меч – копию сломанного Палача – и только после этого бросает клешню Ворону под ноги. Без пренебрежения или вызова, просто – обмен состоялся.  
Клешню уносит сервитор – вместе с приказом сжечь. Ворон задумчиво барабанит кончиками пальцев по колену.  
– Ты откуда взялся?  
– Из шлюза выпал, – врать Ксарл не врёт, однако и всю подноготную выкладывать тоже не спешит. Зато поделиться догадками – почему нет? – Подозреваю, что меня сочли трупом – и обошлись без сантиментов.  
– Подозреваю, что они были правы. Из варпа ты уже не выйдешь.  
– Будешь меня тут в цепях держать? – ухмыляется Повелитель Ночи.  
– Нет. Сам растворишься, – Ворон чувствует себя идиотом. Но даже это его не слишком волнует. – Потому что труп. Живые в варпе не бегают без поля Геллера.  
Ксарл недоверчиво наклоняет голову, разглядывая собеседника, и очень выразительно молчит. Выразительность его молчания – где-то между "Расскажи подробнее" и "Об какую стенку ты ударился головой?"  
– Ну сам подумай. Это в вакууме можно в доспехе какое-то время продержаться, – а то и без доспеха, на голом превозмогании, но это особый примарший навык. От варпа он не спасёт. – Ты же тут активно изображал санитара варпа, уменьшая поголовье местных демонов.  
Ксарл продолжает молчать. Наверное, опасается ляпнуть какую-нибудь совсем несусветную глупость, а выглядеть идиотом всё же не хочется. Верить Ворону тоже не хочется – особенно потому, что ощущения говорят о совершенно противоположном. Трупы, по крайней мере, не должны так уставать.  
– Мне ещё долго лететь. Привыкнешь. И я придумаю, что делать. Не выставлять же тебя в шлюз, по примеру твоих братьев, – Ворон говорит скорее сам с собой. Может быть – уговаривает самого себя. – Спать будешь?  
– Буду, – соглашается Ксарл. – Есть – тоже. Как тебя зовут, и с чего ты такой добрый сегодня?  
– Ворон, – уверенно отвечает Ворон. – Но меня есть не надо. Мясо я вроде бы закупал. Точно закупал.  
Последний вопрос он игнорирует, поднимаясь и легко выходя. Ворон и сам был бы не против узнать на него ответ. Хоть какой-нибудь, кроме "не бросать же тебя на растерзание".  
Ксарл решает больше не задавать банальных и идиотских вопросов, особенно – в полной мере оценив рост вставшего... _кузена_. На Нострамо не было принято выяснять у собеседника подробности биографии, которые собеседник предпочитает скрывать. Его право. _Будем пока считать терминатором._  
– Тебя я жрать и не собирался, – успокаивает он, следуя за Вороном – а что ещё остаётся? – Астартес вообще невкусные и жёсткие, смертные помягче.  
– Специалисты... у вас на Нострамо что, больше совсем никакой еды не было? – Коракс не утруждает себя вызовом сервиторов и уж тем более – походом до столовой, сразу направляясь в кладовую. За время полётов он отдалился от команды и соскучился по общению. Выудив из темного чрева рефрижератора копчёную ногу некоего достаточно крупного зверя, он передаёт ее Ксарлу.  
– Была. Но некоторым её не хватало, – Повелитель Ночи с усмешкой вспоминает Люкорифа. – Мне как, этот окорок прямо под одеялом грызть?  
– А что? – Ворон удивлённо поворачивается. – А... Вон там стол есть. Или чего ты хочешь? Я тут одичал уже, мне нормально...  
– Да я и в постели могу, – Ксарл пожимает плечами. – И стоя. И даже примагнитившись подошвами к потолку. И на части порубить цепным мечом – зря ты, что ли, мне его выдал?  
Коракс ещё несколько секунд задумчиво смотрит на окорок. Потом пожимает плечами и уходит рыться в шкафах. Выкапывает нож, блюдо и две вилки. Ещё немного размышляет и добавляет к натюрморту на столе два стакана и бутылку с вином.  
– Надо было все-таки стюардессу завести, – недовольно бормочет он, очень остро осознавая, что дикий зверь из дикого леса – вовсе не Лев.  
– Стюардессу, ага, – ворчит Астартес, с некоторым трудом, но всё же пристраиваясь к столу в доспехе. Шлем он снимает и кладёт рядом. – Ты-то сам так и будешь меня разглядывать, словно любящая бабушка, которая думает, достаточно ли крысиного яду внуку в котлетку подсыпала?  
– Нет, подожду, пока ты разделаешь окорок, и ограблю тебя, – голос Коракса абсолютно серьёзен. Он устраивается на какой-то тумбе, поскольку местные табуретки не кажутся ему достаточно надёжными.  
– Сойдёт.  
Ксарл берётся за нож. Может быть, не стоило вот так легко доверяться первому встречному Ворону – а с другой стороны, что _кузен_ способен с ним сделать? Вариантов при желании можно насчитать довольно много: взять в плен, пытать, кому-то отдать, показательно казнить, просто прирезать. Но все они либо просто смешны, либо – как минимум, сейчас и здесь – не имеют смысла. А поесть и выспаться про запас никогда не помешает.  
Повелитель Ночи слишком давно привык говорить с лоялистами, держа их на прицеле болтера. Иначе подумал бы ещё и о том, что собирайся Ворон предать – не стал бы дарить оружие.  
Ощущение безумия ситуации не даёт Кораксу расслабиться и спокойно поесть. Есть, кстати, хочется. Да и активно работающий челюстями Ксарл наводит на мысли о конечности бытия вообще и вот этого окорока – в особенности. Ворон всё же успевает перехватить приглянувшийся кусок и в два приёма проглотить – не отрываясь от размышлений. Так ни до чего и не додумавшись, он решает переложить проблему с больной головы на не менее больную:  
– Что ты собираешься предпринимать дальше?  
– Можно попробовать прикончить тебя и угнать корабль, – вслух думает Ксарл. – Ну или не прикончить, чисто из благодарности, а высадить где-нибудь в приличном месте. В общем, так или иначе – корабль мне нужен, мне ещё своих догонять.  
– Нет, прикончить себя я не позволю всё-таки, – после некоторой паузы решает Корвус. – Где там твои "свои"?  
– А я знаю? – Повелитель Ночи дожёвывает мясо и берётся разливать вино. Поскольку штопора нет – пробку он варварски проталкивает внутрь бутылки рукоятью ножа. – Последний раз я их на Тсагуальсе видел, мы там каких-то внебрачных Ультрамаринов били. Я чемпиона положил, дальше не помню.  
– И ты утверждаешь, что они выкинули тебя на мороз в варп?  
– Сказал же, за труп приняли. Я бы на их месте тоже мог. Хотя я апотекарием даже во время Ереси не был. А Талос был.  
– Но почему в варп, а не в космос?  
– Талоса в очередной раз по голове приложило – потому и в варп. Или опять напророчил чего-нибудь. Мол, выкинете, братья, Ксарла в варп – он нам новенький вороний корабль пригонит, а то на этой рухляди летать уже прямо-таки стыдно.  
– А потом Ворон возьмёт и заклюёт всех. Нужны вы мне в таком количестве... я с одним-то не знаю, что делать, а разведением летучих мышей промышлять не намеревался.  
– Нас Гурон – и тот не заклевал, со всем своим флотом. И Ультрамарины.  
– И в шлем Вальдору вы тоже когда-нибудь петарду подложите, – голос Коракса по-прежнему серьёзен, а выражение лица делается участливым, как у апотекария. – Лучше объясни, что вы не поделили с Ультрамаринами. И с Гуроном.  
– У Гурона корабль угнали. Бывший наш. А Ультрамарины, точнее – Генезис, явились от нас Тсагуальсу защищать и зачищать. Им не понравилось, что мы предъявляем на неё права.  
– Мда. Пожалуй, искать таких боевитых Повелителей Ночи мне что-то не очень охота. Может, без угона обойдёмся? Я тебя сдам кому следует, а там и остальных найдут, если живы.  
– Кому сдашь? – Ксарл напрягается, но не слишком. Сдавать собираются явно не сейчас, и явно не тому, кто добьёт. – Кому вообще надо устраивать нам сентиментальную встречу и воссоединять потерянных братьев?  
– Конраду, наверное. Пусть сам со своими детьми разбирается.  
– Нет, – зло отрубает Ксарл. Он даже забывает выразить удивление такими знакомствами у вроде бы простого Ворона. – Он обошёлся с Легионом не лучше, чем собственный отец обошёлся с ним. Истинный наследник и последователь. Без него разберусь!  
– Да? – Коракс слега удивлённо пожимает плечами. Если уж Повелитель Ночи начинает злиться, лучше с ним не спорить. Хотя бы до того момента, когда можно будет перейти непосредственно к драке. – Тогда Сангвинию. Такие, как ты, по его части.  
– У тебя что, на какой-нибудь тихой планетке склад дохлых примархов? – хмыкает Ксарл, остывая и наливая себе второй стакан.  
– Да нет, на станции. Сангвиний один жить не может, так что и после смерти завёл себе флот и последователей.  
– Слушай, хватит уже, а? Я скорее поверю в то, что слухи о трагической гибели некоторых участников Ереси оказались преувеличены, чем в то, что есть жизнь после смерти. Нет там ни хрена.  
– Угу. И тебя нет. Только ты уже сожрал почти весь окорок, между прочим! – Корвус фыркает, отбирая блюдо. – Прилетим, тогда увидишь.  
– Вот и я про окорок, к примеру. Ладно, фраг с ним. Где тут у тебя спать дают?  
– В кладовке! Идём, найду тебе подходящую.  
Ворон доедает свою долю уже на ходу. Найти каюту для одинокого усталого путника проблем не составляет – несколько офицерских давно пустуют.  
– Иди и спи. Я пока навигатору отдам приказ изменить курс.  
Ксарл не привередничает.  
Но спать всё же предпочитает в доспехе.

**2**

Едва ли не впервые в жизни Ксарл осознаёт, что такое "скучно".  
Не нужно ввязываться в идиотские авантюры, измысленные Талосом. Не нужно сражаться с кучей врагов. Не нужно самому пытаться кривыми руками привести в порядок броню и оружие. Меч и болтер он, правда, местным оружейникам всё равно не отдаёт – но занятия хватает ненадолго. Круглые сутки тренироваться, есть и спать Ксарл не в состоянии.  
С Вороном они в эти дни практически не общаются. Сам Ксарл не слишком разговорчив, а Коракс просто отвык от того, что можно общаться с кем-то словами через рот. Хорошо ещё, совсем говорить не разучился. Или плохо – поскольку то, что он говорит, Повелителю Ночи категорически не нравится.  
С одной стороны, вроде бы Ворону незачем обманывать. Конечно, птички – те ещё диверсанты, но куда менее хитровымудренные, чем их коллеги из Альфа-Легиона, которые лгут просто из любви к искусству. С другой стороны, Ксарл упёрто отказывается признавать собственную смерть и во все корки честит придурка Талоса, растерявшего последние медицинские навыки и не способного отличить труп от немножко живого. С третьей – некоторые странности упрямо не вписываются в общую картину. Некоторое время Повелитель Ночи пытается обдумывать и сопоставлять всё, что было после поединка с Толемионом, потом плюёт на это бесполезное занятие. До тех пор, пока он сам способен драться и убивать – он жив. Точка.  
И для того, чтобы, исходя из данного постулата, доказать самому себе, что Талос и впрямь никудышный апотекарий, Ксарл отправляется в недра корабля. Как бы там ни было, а поле Геллера корабль в варпе отключал, пусть и всего на несколько секунд. Мало ли, какая работа найдётся для Повелителя Ночи в темноте нижних палуб?  
Тем временем Коракс в очередной раз чувствует себя Львом. Калибанским. Гоняющим неясного происхождения тварь по собственному кораблю. Тварь активно не желает с ним встречаться – умная. Возможно, даже разумная. И голодная. А безбилетников Ворон не любит. Одного уже подобрал, остальные пусть идут обратно в варп.  
Людей из зоны заражения уже должны были эвакуировать. Это в их же интересах. Ворон удовлетворённо оценивает пустоту коридоров и щёлкает воксом:  
– Тёмный, нужна помощь. Демоническое заражение. Палуба 2А.  
Ксарл несколько секунд молчит, удивляясь внезапному единомыслию, потом коротко отзывается:  
– Понял. Двигаюсь к 2А, – и машинный дух брони радостно взрыкивает ему в тон.  
Ворон неподвижно замирает на одной из технических балок. Ждёт, пока тварь пройдёт мимо. После того, как Повелитель Ночи доложит о прибытии, все проходы к палубе будут задраены. Но до того нельзя выпускать демона из виду.  
Ксарл добирается до палубы 2А за несколько минут. Люди, столпившиеся у лифта, смотрят на него так, будто он – благородный Ангел Императора и явился их спасти. Почему-то подобная идея кажется ему забавной. Знай он о подвигах Мастера Когтя в улье Эквиксус – пожалуй, веселился бы ещё больше.  
Повелитель Ночи не заботится о том, чтобы за его спиной перекрыли все входы и выходы. Если тварь умеет просачиваться сквозь перекрытия – задраенные люки не спасут, наоборот – только помешают преследовать. Если нет... Ave Dominus Nox.  
Охоться рядом братья из Восьмого Легиона – Ксарл связался бы с ними и предупредил, что уже на месте. Но координировать действия с кем-то ещё он не привык. Поэтому его вокс молчит. Тьма и безмолвие – то, что нужно для удачной охоты.  
Сначала тишину разрывает грохот разлетевшейся переборки. Потом – тихое урчание включённой силовой брони. Дальше – шипение твари и свист воздуха, распоротого ударом не то хлыста, не то когтей. Нет, пожалуй, всё-таки хлыста.  
Откровенно говоря, Повелитель Ночи сильно сомневается, что _этому_ Ворону так уж нужна его помощь. Пока непрошеный спаситель не представился прямо – Ксарл дипломатично продолжает обращаться с ним как с терминатором Гвардии Ворона. Однако нострамская вежливость нострамской вежливостью, а некоторые вещи ни под каким инкогнито не скроешь, будь ты хоть трижды гений маскировки.  
Так что в драку Астартес бросается просто потому, что хочет убивать. И не сомневается, что может.  
Тварь ныряет в очередной узкий коридор, где хлыст практически бесполезен – не хватает места. Тьма, её окружающая, смешивается с темнотой коридоров. Ворон быстро настигает врага, полоснув когтями и заставляя снова высунуться наружу. Туда, где уже ждёт Повелитель Ночи.  
Ксарл принимает подачу и привычно работает мечом, тесня тварь обратно к Ворону – мельком думая, что, кажется, начинает понимать Узаса. Тот, помнится, ныл что-то насчёт некачественных врагов, с которыми и драться неинтересно, и убивать противно, и геносеменем не закусишь. Впрочем, это не повод оставить зверюшку на корабле и дать ей окрепнуть настолько, чтобы она могла стать достойным противником – тем более, что зверюшка, хоть и не слишком сильная, не обделена ни ловкостью, ни интеллектом. Диспарер, тёмная сторона Ворона и ему подобных.  
Защищаясь и убегая, порождение Хаоса ухитряется протиснуться в какую-то совсем уж узкую щель, где застревает лезвие Палача. Диспарер с торжествующим криком обрушивает на клинок тяжёлую балку.  
Ксарл успевает увернуться, но Палач, принявший на себя всю тяжесть удара, не выдерживает и захлёбывается. Цепь с зубьями разлетается на мелкие звенья, Повелитель Ночи делает рывок в сторону, уклоняясь от удара – и клинок ломается в паре ладоней от рукояти, превращаясь в бесполезный огрызок. Но это всё ещё огрызок цепного меча, и он в руке Астартес.  
Астартес свирепо щерится под шлемом и шагает вперёд.  
Диспарер не умеет улыбаться. Зато диспарер умеет говорить.  
– Ты наш. Зачем с ним? – голоса как такового у варповой твари нет. Однако её прекрасно слышно.  
Ксарл делает ещё шаг. Крадущийся и вместе с тем уверенный – шаг крупного хищника. И воет – заливисто и зло. Как всегда перед боем, в котором он намерен победить – то есть, перед любым.  
– Хорошо. Я уйду. Твоя территория, – тварь пятится, не сводя глаз с излишне буйной души. У неё действительно есть шанс сбежать. Просто раствориться в варпе. Осталось всего несколько шагов, разорвать расстояние...  
Ворон понимает, что не успевает. Не успеет и Повелитель Ночи, слишком короткий клинок, слишком слабый. Демон не принимает бой, а вот удрать ему ничего не стоит.  
Решение приходит сразу.  
– Держи, – в сторону Ксарла летит меч.  
Повелитель Ночи ловит рукоять не глядя, берёт из воздуха, словно с оружейной стойки – кажется, меч сам рвётся к нему. Иссиня-чёрный силовой клинок, словно присыпанный серебряной пылью, гарда в виде распахнутых вороньих крыльев. Рукоять ложится в ладонь так, словно этот меч когда-то ковали лично для Ксарла, а потом они двое столетиями искали друг друга – и сейчас наконец-то нашли.  
Диспареру не хватает всего половины шага.  
Тварь исчезает. Истинная смерть недоступна таким, как диспарер, но и проблем от него можно уже не ждать.  
Ворон аккуратно снимает шлем. И задумчиво смотрит на Тёмного непроницаемо-чёрными глазами.  
Повелитель Ночи не менее задумчиво смотрит на Ворона сквозь алые линзы шлема и перекрестье целеуказателя. За такой меч действительно не жалко убить. А _терминатор_ там или нет – как верно замечал Люкориф, люди периодически мрут. Даже _терминаторы_. Особенно без головы.  
Ксарл вздыхает.  
– Я об этом ещё пожалею, – бурчит он и протягивает меч Кораксу рукоятью вперёд.  
Даже у беспринципности Восьмого Легиона есть своя мера.  
Ворон качает головой.  
– Забирай. Это не _моё_ оружие. Он не хочет со мной быть.  
Недоверие можно прочитать даже на лицевом щитке полночно-синего шлема.  
– Я видел, как ты ударил. Он выбрал тебя, – Коракс разворачивается и касается пальцами бусины вокса. – Отсек 891. Демон изгнан, требуется санобработка. Проверяем остальные отсеки.  
Ксарл фыркает, но возражать и играть в благородство дальше не собирается. Тем более, что Ворон прав: меч признал _своего_ воина. Был бы псом – прыгал бы сейчас на грудь, скулил, лизался и махал хвостом, преданно заглядывая в глаза: ты правда меня больше не бросишь?  
– Показывай, куда теперь.  
 _Интересно, кто ковал этот меч? Вулкан? Феррус?_  
– Прочесываем отсеки. Сообщали об одном демоне, но информация может устареть. На тебе сектор А, я возьму С, встречаемся в центре Б.  
Ксарл молча кивает, разворачивается и исчезает в темноте. Ему есть над чем подумать.  
А ещё – такие подарки нельзя оставлять без ответа.

**3**

Следующий месяц Ворон живет взахлёб – в бесконечных разговорах и тренировках, отчаянно глотая уже подзабытое чувство общности с кем-то, кроме себя. Он не хочет, чтобы путешествие заканчивалось. Он хочет, чтобы оно как можно скорее закончилось.  
Ксарлу нет места рядом с живыми, и Коракс скоро будет вынужден уйти за пределы варпа. И – что будет с Повелителем Ночи? Скорее всего, просто распадётся. Или не сможет выйти следом. Так что на Станции появиться было жизненно необходимо. Но...  
Но отдать Ксарла Сангвинию означает его потерять. Как уже неоднократно бывало. Ни один из его мимолётных и не очень попутчиков не выдерживает его темпа. Наверное, так хотел бы жить Ястреб, вечно убегающий и избегающий всех. Но Ворону надоело – так. Надоело летать в одиночку.  
И он смотрит на приближающийся крейсер Сангвиния почти с отвращением.  
А Ксарлу путешествие просто нравится, несмотря на все странности. Не убегать. Не выживать. Не преследовать врагов. Не вправлять мозги поехавшему Талосу. Не испытывать ненависти к тому, кто рядом. Просто чинно лететь к цели, имея возможность есть, когда проголодаешься, спать, когда устанешь, и снимать доспех, когда совсем достанет таскать на себе эту шумную груду керамита.  
С Вороном оказывается интересно. Повелитель Ночи не слишком хороший рассказчик и оратор, зато он отлично умеет слушать. А Ворону, уставшему от молчания и одиночества, есть чем поделиться.  
От тренировок птичка поначалу пытается отлынивать. Но сержантский рык даёт ему понять, что деваться некуда. Ксарл оказывается способен продержаться против _терминатора_ больше четырёх с половиной минут, если тот отдаёт предпочтение обороне. Три минуты – если Ворон атакует. Если дерётся в полную силу – семь секунд. Впрочем, всё вышеперечисленное не заставляет Ксарла впасть в отчаяние, наоборот – добавляет азарта.  
Разговоры, тренировки, мирная жизнь бок о бок с _кузеном_ – и Ксарл ловит себя на мысли, что, может быть, стоит сделать ещё круг-другой по Оку Ужаса. В конце концов, сворачивать демонам рожи на сторону – вполне себе полезное и увлекательное занятие, и Восьмому легиону более чем приличествует. С другой стороны – Талос и остальные… А выбирать придётся, рано или поздно. И это бесит сильнее всего.  
– Я устал летать один, – Ворон бездумно сворачивает и разворачивает стилизованную под древность карту Сегментум Солар. – Очень устал. Ты полетишь со мной?  
Месяц назад Ксарл ответил бы сразу. Сейчас – медлит, тяжёлым взглядом изучая сидящего спиной к нему Ворона. Кажется, впервые в жизни он сомневается в выборе.  
Идти за Талосом – привычно и удобно: не нужно думать, достаточно прикрывать спину Ловца Душ, внезапно озаботившегося поисками смысла жизни, и вовремя вытаскивать его из задниц, в неизведанные глубины которых пророк отважно ныряет за искомым. Но ведь это талосов смысл жизни – ныть о Легионе, несущем штандарт жестокой справедливости, кидать Абаддона и прочих гуронов, резать недоколдунов, обваливать каналы Астра Телепатика и изгонять жалких смертных с бросовой планетки на краю Империума. Планетка, понятное дело, вызывает некоторую ностальгию, однако на священный символ грозного Восьмого Легиона походит мало. И даже если Империум будет долго чесать укушенное место всеми своими Ультрамаринами, Ксарл сомневается, что гордое свершение Первого Когтя послужит каким-то там уроком человечеству от съехавшего с катушек примарха и его потомков, хрен знает сколько прошлявшихся в варпе. "Мы построили этот Империум, а он нас предал", – говорил Талос. "Наше право разрушать больше, чем их право жить", – говорил этот неисправимый идеалист и любимец примарха. И по его наводке останки справедливейшего Восьмого Легиона до сих пор лелеют собственную глубокую обиженность – старательно и с наслаждением мстя невиновным, ибо от Империума, который знали они, не осталось уже ничего. Стоит отойти чуть в сторону – и можно разглядеть, насколько глупо и мелочно выглядят все эти телодвижения. Насколько _по-детски_. Но... "Что нам осталось, кроме кровных уз? Я здесь, потому что вы здесь. Потому что мы братья". Вороний Принц, будь он проклят, знал, о чём говорил.  
Летать с Вороном – непривычно и странно. Непривычно видеть, как при виде Повелителя Ночи кто-то не бежит прятаться, не хватается за оружие – а тихо светится изнутри. Странно сознавать, что это существо совсем недавно падало в какую-то чёрную дыру внутри собственной души, а теперь выбралось хотя бы на край пропасти, цепляясь за руку, закованную в полночно-синюю броню. В моменты подобной ясности Ксарл ведёт себя грубее и жёстче, чем обычно, злится на собственную бесхребетность. И ничего не может сделать с цветами, пробивающимися сквозь рокрит.  
Что-то рвётся и безвозвратно уходит в прошлое. На опустевшее место приходит нечто новое. Ксарл чувствует себя… _взрослым_? И это, наверное, правильно – давно пора.  
Когда молчание становится совсем уж невыносимым, Повелитель Ночи роняет:  
– Не знаю. Мне надо поговорить с братьями.  
Он не умеет сдаваться, не представляет – как это делается.  
Но его "Не знаю" – почти белый флаг. И если Ворон сумеет понять – он поймёт, что больше не один.

**4**

Никаких переговоров Коракс не ведёт. Кому надо – и без того знает, кто прибыл. Ангела предупредили задолго до явления блудного брата, так что препятствий никто не чинит.  
В ангаре их уже ждут. Двое, если не считать обслуживающего персонала и служителей Бога-Машины.  
Коракс кивает Гилеану, слегка улыбаясь. Он рад этому жесту внимания.  
А вот второе лицо Ворону незнакомо. Бритый черноглазый Астартес с хорошо отрихтованным лицом и в тёмно-синей броне. Похоже, не только Вороны склонны подбирать что попало на дороге.  
Гилеан тепло улыбается в ответ. А вот Ксарл встречающим отнюдь не радуется.  
– Всё ещё не сдох? – приветствует он Узаса. – Ты меня огорчаешь.  
– Размечтался, – фыркает Узас. – Не дождётесь!  
– Ты всегда был везучим ублюдком, – констатирует Ксарл. И осознаёт, что на самом деле почему-то эта уродская морда не вызывает прежней ненависти. Более того: наличие Узаса среди живых доставляет смутную радость. Но показывать это Ксарл, естественно, не собирается.  
– Кто бы говорил. Гил, этот идёт со мной. Талос уже должен был отрепетировать особое выражение лица и приветственную речь.  
Ворон морщится и украдкой сжимает пальцы в кулак. Больше всего ему хочется размазать ухмылку по бритому черепу, выбить глаза и полюбоваться, как отлетает сметенная когтями голова. Но он с усилием расслабляет кисть.  
Гилеан кивает.  
– Хорошо, не буду мешать. Ворон, я надеюсь, ты не откажешься провести некоторое время в моём обществе? Сангвиний сейчас занят, как освободится – присоединится к нам.  
– Да, хорошо, – Коракс кивает и поворачивается к Повелителям Ночи спиной, быстрым шагом уходя с палубы.  
Ксарл смотрит на брата и повторяет одно слово – имя – которое только что услышал:  
– Сангвиний?  
– Крылатый марафет наводит, – Узас пожимает плечами. – Так ты идёшь, или тебя похищать?  
– Протянешь лапы – получишь в глаз, – обещает Ксарл. – Веди уже. Заодно расскажешь, с чего ты такой... чистенький.  
– А мы поругались. И я его выкинул, – безмятежно роняет Узас, ловко огибая сервиторов с каким-то явно тяжёлым агрегатом.  
Речь не речь, но что сказать заново обретённому брату, Талос так и не придумал. Помаявшись ещё немного, он принимает решение положиться на импровизацию, как обычно. Да, последнее время он не очень хорошо соображал, но апотекарии в один голос заявляли, что Валкоран здоров, по крайней мере, разумом, и потому импровизация должна получиться получше, чем с Тсагуальсой.  
Когда в тёмный коридор, отвоёванный Повелителями Ночи, вваливается жизнерадостный Узас, а за ним и Ксарл, Ловец Душ ждёт их в дальнем конце, скрестив руки на груди.  
Ксарл окидывает Талоса обычным недобрым взглядом и интересуется:  
– Во что вы тут уже вляпались, пока меня не было?  
– В драку с эльдарами, сопровождаемую посадкой в стиле Кровавых Ангелов, и последующим переселением сюда.  
– Нехило. А с этим что? – Ксарл кивает в сторону Узаса, сияющего как медный таз. – И где Кирион с Меркуцием? Рапторы?  
– А он всех, кто в живых остался, вытащил, – Талос открывает дверь в свою каюту и манит остальных за собой. – После того, как мы разгромили Генезис...  
Гилеан видит, что на душе у Коракса скребут не то что кошки, а целое стадо рапторов. Он уводит брата в апотекарион, который периодически становится ещё одной кают-компанией, машет рукой в сторону кресла и прямо спрашивает:  
– Что с тобой происходит, брат?  
Ворон плюхается в кресло и смотрит на Ютена с выражением лица, достойным Кёрза не в лучшие его дни. Отвечать он не хочет. Правда, зная некоторых Ультрамаринов, с уверенностью предполагает, что придётся.  
– Опять потерял попутчика. Он как увидел своих, обо всём забыл.  
Гил хмурится. Он не уверен, что может обещать Кораксу что-то утешительное. Однако идея выдать фальшиво-обнадёживающее "ничего, найдёшь ещё кого-нибудь" ему претит. Так что он тянет время – и просит:  
– Расскажи о нём.  
– Что? Его выбрал мой меч. Тот самый, который Феррус ещё ковал. А вообще, такой... сержант. Они везде одинаковые, Легион вот так просто и не определишь.  
– И это всё? – удивляется Ультрамарин.  
– Нашёл рассказчика. Всё, – жёстко обрубает Ворон.  
– Он настолько тебе нужен?  
Похоже, Ворон и впрямь нашёл себе сокровище. Над которым трясётся, и которое отчаянно не хочет отдавать. Спрашивать, чем "сержант" сумел так зацепить, Гил тактично не пытается.  
– Да.  
– Он говорил, почему так стремится к своим? Я помню, "потому что мы братья"... есть ещё что-то? – Гил не пытается удивляться или ужасаться выбору Коракса. Есть просто факт, и с ним нужно разбираться.  
– Утверждает, что они без него пропадут.  
– Они в надёжных руках, – Ютен улыбается. – У Ксарла будет шанс в этом убедиться – и тогда шанс появится уже у тебя. Просто дай ему время, брат. Ему и себе.  
– Оставим. Лучше скажи, ты здесь надолго?  
– Наверное, насовсем, – Гил тихо смеётся. – Только раз в месяц мотаюсь на Ньюфаунд с отчётами.  
– Балуешь Сангвиния. Или тут непочатый край для твоей любимой бурной организационной деятельности? – Ворон усмехается. Страсть Робаута к систематизации всего на свете его забавляет.  
– Всё намного забавнее. Началось с того, что Талос с компанией разнесли корабль Генезиса, и мне с кучкой скаутов пришлось высаживаться на Тсагуальсу.  
Гил рассказывает брату всю историю: высадка, долгий путь, явление Малкариона, несколько часов работы под руководством Вариила, организация переселения десяти миллионов душ на какой-нибудь более гостеприимный мир, встреча с Узасом посреди Санктума, спасение остатков Первого Когтя...  
– Когда я эту весёлую компанию тут устроил, пришлось вернуться на Тсагуальсу – без меня бы там всё развалилось. После Тсагуальсы несколько раз в свободное время заглядывал к Сангвинию в гости... знаешь, это очень забавно, когда из коридора на тебя кидаются с радостным воплем "Ультрамаринчик!" и дружески валяют по полу. Потом Узас просто заявил, что я его достал туда-сюда болтаться, и Генезис, наверное, без меня как-нибудь переживёт, а Вариил тут один не справляется. Пришлось идти к Магистру на поклон, официально подавать рапорт о переводе и раскрывать ему секрет Станции. Хотя бы частично. Не мог же я просто так исчезнуть в никуда!  
– В теории: два хороших Ультрамарина всегда сумеют договориться. На практике: путём размножения бюрократии, – весело хмыкает Ворон.  
Ютен кивает:  
– Сам так воспитал, поздно жаловаться. В общем, Магистр потребовал, чтоб я показал ему Станцию, пришлось приглашать в гости. А Узас как обычно на меня прыгнул из тёмного коридора. Нет, Магистр, конечно, убедился, что тут действительно Сангвиний, герои Истваана и всего один апотекарий – но напоследок в приватном порядке сообщил мне, что моё, конечно, дело молодое, а личную причину мог бы выбрать и посимпатичнее. Перевод, правда, подписал – только велел являться с отчётами, ему тоже интересно. Я, понятное дело, не представлялся, но Магистр не выглядит идиотом.  
– Узас – это который?  
– Тот, который со мной вас встречал.  
– Да уж. Понимаю Магистра. Кстати, что там за марафет наводит Сангвиний, если не секрет? Кровь с крыльев отстирывает? – у примархов очень, очень тонкий слух. – Или сюда заехал еще и Феникс с полным трюмом косметики?  
– Нет, его как Феррус на Марс уволок – так они там и засели. Лев с Конрадом последнее время ошиваются на Эдельвейсе, у отца под крылом, Волки на практике объясняют обитателям Ока Ужаса, что такое настоящий ужас, Рогал где-то в секторе Калликсид, новые планеты обустраивает. Кстати, свяжись с Мортарионом – у него кто-то из твоих вынырнул.  
– Да незачем, мне уже отчитались. Мне больше интересно было, что он там химичит в очередной раз...  
И братья окончательно переходят к семейным сплетням.

**5**

– Хех, в итоге так нас этот шкет ультрамаринский сюда и приволок, – Узас быстро облизывает пересохшие за время рассказа губы. – А потом мы с Талосом окончательно разобрались, кто тут у нас кто. А потом Меркуция нашли – он на Планете Колдунов в библиотеке пророс и колосился. И корни пустил, так что сюда фиг притащишь, разве что вместе с планетой.  
– И? – подбадривает Ксарл. Вообще-то в то, что его убили, он даже после рассказа Талоса не слишком поверил. Что значит – убили, если вот он тут сидит, слушает этих придурков и может в любой момент врезать по морде Узасу, обрычать Талоса за многоумие, а потом вместе с ними пойти развинчивать Ультве на подарки для симпатичных адепток Механикум? – Вы теперь окончательно тут осели?  
– Не знаю, – Узас растерянно смотрит на Валкорана. Тот пожимает плечами. Вид у него отстранённый и несколько ошалевший. Как тогда, на "Эхе Проклятия", когда его уже отвязали от командного трона, но Вариил ещё не начал раздачу целительных пощёчин.  
– Не знаю, – через некоторое время повторяет за братом Талос. – Мне нужно подумать. Здесь хорошая перевалочная база.  
– Ты смысл жизни-то нашёл в итоге? – интересуется Ксарл. – Помнится, ты обещал мне разговор на эту тему.  
– Пока нет, – Ловец Душ мрачнеет. – Я пока только потерял то, что у меня уже было. Но это поправимо.  
– Похоже, ты не слишком хочешь разговора, брат. Мы поменялись ролями? Не иначе, Труп-На-Троне сдох окончательно.  
– Не хочу. Не сейчас. Я умер, брат, и я успел кое-что переосмыслить. Мне нужно подумать.  
Ксарл пожимает плечами. Всё как всегда – Талос ноет и душевно терзается. Некоторые никогда не меняются.  
– В таком случае, надеюсь – отсидеться в тихом углу ты в состоянии и без меня. У тебя тут Вандред, Узас, Малкарион, Вариил... справятся, если надо будет дать по башке – что тебе, что во имя твоё.  
– Спасибо, мне уже досталось, – огрызается Валкоран. – А ты куда?  
Ксарл молча проводит пальцем вдоль лезвия Вороньего Крыла, лежащего на коленях.  
– Зарежешься? – с участливым видом Сангвинарного Жреца, пытающегося унять одержимого собрата, ехидно осведомляется экс-Пророк. Уныние всегда было его любимым смертным грехом, но Валкорану никогда не хватало времени как следует предаться этому пороку.  
– Неверное пророчество. Ещё попытка?  
– Уйдешь резать кого-то во имя резни? – Талос поднимает брови.  
– Ага, во имя такого, с чёрными пёрышками, – хмыкает Узас, отвлекаясь от полировки болтера. – С которым прилетел. Его же цацка. Слушай, Ксарл, может, мне всё-таки тебя ради неё убить?  
– Попробуй, – зубасто ухмыляется Ксарл. – Напомнить, что Талос делал с коллекционерами холодного оружия, которые пытались наложить лапу на Аурум? Я, конечно, не так аккуратно нарежу – зато более мелко.  
– Мда, придётся ждать естественной убыли. А это надолго, – Узас притворно вздыхает и тут же уворачивается от оплеухи. Валкоран не склонен шутить. Он очень серьёзно и долго смотрит на Ксарла. Потом медленно кивает.  
– Сбор будет лет черед тридцать. Ты услышишь. И я надеюсь, что придёшь.  
Ксарл встаёт.  
– Я приду, брат. И буду прикрывать твою спину. Мы – придём.  
Патетика сейчас кажется уместной и правильной, однако Ксарл и патетика – пара, несовместная ещё более, чем Талос и уныние. Поэтому Повелитель Ночи разворачивается к довольному Узасу и обычным тоном злого сержанта предупреждает:  
– Если вы не уследите, и в моё отсутствие этот... пророк во что-нибудь вляпается и вас втянет – шкуры со всех спущу. Учти, Талос, начну с тебя!  
– Напугал... – Узас невозмутимо убирает болтер на место. – Тебя проводить?  
– Не напугал, а предупредил. Сам дойду. Если заблужусь – у вас просто появится несколько новых коридоров.  
Ксарл надевает шлем – почти рывком. Прощание даётся ему куда тяжелее, чем он хочет показать. Но уходя – уходи.  
Он не оглядывается на дверь, закрывшуюся за его спиной.

**Эпилог**

Талос стоит рядом с командным троном на пустующем – если не считать нескольких десятков смертных экипажа, конечно – мостике. С ним не заговаривают, да и он не склонен сейчас к общению.  
Он размышляет. У него ещё есть время.  
Валкоран лукавил, когда говорил с братьями о смысле жизни.  
В ней нет смысла. По крайней мере, того, ради которого стоит убивать и умирать.  
Но вот жизнь без мечты и цели – не то, ради чего стоит возвращаться к ней.  
Подготовка нового Пророка Восьмого Легиона займёт не один десяток лет.  
За это время можно успеть найти новый Путь. Путь, достойный Повелителей Ночи. 


End file.
